Cruel Summer
by MarEverdeen
Summary: Cuando Katniss consigue un trabajo como monitora en el Campamento Panem para trabajar durante sus vacaciones, no sabe qué esperar de su prometedor verano. Algunas de las tantas cosas que le esperan son clases de tiro con arco, nadar en el lago, cantar canciones con los demás monitores alrededor del fuego y cierto chico rubio de ojos azules que cambiará su forma de ver el verano.
1. Campamento Panem

**Disclaimer: esta historia NO ES MÍA, salió de la maravillosa imaginación de TWILIGHTCAKES y ella muy amablemente me dejó traducirla del ingles al español, así que todos los méritos para ella (excepto la traducción sin traductor que es mía XD). Así como todos los personajes, que pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Espero que os guste:) **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Campamento Panem**

"Umm...no estoy muy segura de querer hacer esto Gale."

Gale la miró, rodando los ojos. El viento de verano le azotaba el pelo mientras conducía su camioneta por la autopista. El motor rugió con ferocidad y Katniss sintió como pisaba más fuerte el acelerador ante sus palabras.

"Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees Catnip?"

Katniss reprimió un suspiro y gruñó en voz baja. Rogaba porque no la llamara de esa forma delante de los otros becarios o campistas; no era un mote que adorara.

"Yo solo... no estoy tan loca por los niños pequeños y...¿qué pasa si no me gustan mis compañeras de cabaña?"

"Demasiado tarde, estamos solo a una hora."

Rodó los ojos, ya se arrepentía de su decisión de coger un trabajo en el Campamento Panem para el verano. Era un pequeño campamento de verano de una familia que había estado abierto por décadas. Gale había trabajado allí cada verano desde que iba al instituto y finalmente había convencido a Katniss para que trabajara allí también. Teniendo la oportunidad de huir de su pequeño y aburrido pueblo durante el verano, ella había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces. Tenía tres meses de vacaciones sin universidad y no quería pasárselos aburrida. Gale había negociado con el director del campamento para que su hermana pequeña, Prim, tuviera un descuento para ir allí también. Había cometido el grave error de decirle a Prim que tenía el trabajo sin pararse a pensárselo. Ahora aquí estaba ella, en camino hacia el remoto lugar de Pennsylvania por tres meses después de haber destinado su vida a ser una becaria. Sus maletas estaban empaquetadas y tiradas en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Gale y en marcha hacia el Campamento Panem.

"Te encantarán las cabañas. Y los otros becarios también. Cada año tenemos algunos nuevos principiantes, pero también tenemos a un montón de chicos de vuelta otro año."

"No me preocupan los chicos – son las _chicas_ con las que tengo que compartir cabaña por tres meses las me preocupan."

"Estarás bien. Sé que odiabas a tu compañera de habitación en primaria, pero no es nada de eso. Tú solo déjalo fluir, Catnip. Los días pasarán volando. Quiero decir... pasarás la mitad del día fuera, haciendo actividades al aire libre y vagando por el bosque, las noches con los otros becarios alrededor del fuego, cerveza,-"

"Espera, ¿te dejan beber cerveza?" se rió.

Gale bufó. "Bueno sí. Ellos saben que no nos pagan montones de billetes como en esos campamentos privados. No son niños engreídos; no esperan que seamos perfectos. Haymitch hace la vista gorda los fines de semana y nos deja pasarlo bien si hemos trabajado duro esa semana."

"¿Quién es Haymitch?"

"Oh, él es el director del campamento. Ha estado yendo a ese campamento desde que era un niño. Es un poco alcohólico. Siempre lleva una botella en sus pantalones cortos y va siempre conduciendo un carrito de golf.¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"

Katniss sonrió mientras se imaginaba a un monitor de campamento borracho conduciendo un cochecito de golf por un campamento gigante, destrozando las flores y asustando a los niños.

"Es un buen tío, muy gruñón y con resaca la mayor parte del tiempo, pero divertido sobre todo."

" En la primera semana no vienen niños ¿no?"

"Nop, preparación para el verano; solo limpiando, ordenando y preparando las actividades. Luego por la noche... hay fiesta." Gale giró su cabeza y le guiñó, desviándose de la autovía. "Esta es nuestra salida. Queda menos de una hora."

Katniss gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el desgastado asiento de la camioneta. Habían estado conduciendo por 4 horas, aunque a Katniss le hubiera gustado decirle que pasara la desviación del Campamento Panem en cuanto la vieron.

"Prim no ha podido parar de hablar de esto en semanas, al menos hazlo por ella."

"Sabes que lo haré,"dijo ella lentamente. Y lo hará – parte del dinero que ganara este verano iría a la matrícula de su estancia por tres meses. Su hermana cumpliría los 13 en las vacaciones y acababa de terminar su primer año en el instituto. Prim había tenido un primer año duro en el pequeño colegio de su pueblo;las chicas eran pijas y superficiales, y sabía que su hermana tenía una relación difícil con ellas. Casi sin dinero para comprar ropa moderna y accesorios, su hermana pequeña era algo así como el bicho raro. Su largo pelo rubio, ondulado y brillante, sus ojos celestes y su cuerpo menudo no la ayudaron como Katniss esperaba; en lugar de eso, las chicas más populares habían hecho pagar con su hermana la envidia que le tenían con desagradecimiento, metiéndose con ella y otros comportamientos inaceptables. A Katniss le faltó poco para ir a pegarles. Así que había dejado sus dudas a un lado y había aceptado el trabajo. Gale había hecho lo mismo con su hermano menor Rory, quien tenía la misma edad que Prim. Los dos eran buenos amigos, pero Katniss creía que él estaba un poco enamorado de ella. Esperaba que los dos se olvidaran del colegio por tres meses y lo pasaran bien.

"No te preocupes por ellos."

"No lo estoy."

"Por tu cara puedo deducir que sí que lo estás. No pasa nada, Katniss. Muchos de los niños que van a Panem están allí por becas y esas cosas. Hay algunos niños con dinero, pero no presumen no se creen mejores por ello. Haymitch es muy estricto con el comportamiento."

"Espero que tengas razón, Prim necesita un buen verano."

"¡Y tú también!" se rió él, girando y cambiando de carretera. "La universidad te ha cambiado. Antes sonreías más. Ahora estás siempre estudiando o trabajando."

"Si bueno... pago mucho dinero y estaré pagando mucho dinero el resto de mi vida para ir a la universidad, así que tengo que dejarme la piel trabajando mientras esté aquí. Así es el colegio público, Gale. Tienes que dejarlo en 4 años o empiezan a pedirte dinero." dijo Katniss.

Gale simplemente se rió y siguió conduciendo. Cuanto más avanzaban, más estrecha se volvía la carretera y había menos rastro de la civilización. Los pinos y otros árboles verdes parecían estar en todos lados, revistiendo el paisaje con sus colores. Pronto el olor a pino y cedro inundó la camioneta. Katniss no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la idea de pasar un verano entero en un bosque como éste. Le recordaba a su padre, que le había enseñado el valor de apreciar la naturaleza. Pronto estaban serpenteando a lo largo de una carretera de un solo carril que subía a las colinas altas.

""Este va a ser un verano épico, Katniss. Si deja que así sea."

"Me vendría bien un verano épico", admitió ella, burlándose de su tono. Gale carcajeó ruidosamente, golpeando la mano sobre el volante mientras conducía. Ella se sorprendió a sí misma riendo mientras que apoyaba los pies descalzos encima de la guantera. Él tenía un punto - pasar el verano en el Campamento Panem_ tenía _que ser mejor que el trabajo de camarera que habría tenido que hacer si se hubiera quedado en el pueblo. Su madre estaría a trabajando todo el tiempo, y quedarse deprimida en una casa, con un calor horrible y sola no era su idea de un buen verano. De todos modos, sacaría un buen dinero este verano y la oportunidad de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo al aire libre. Encima de todo eso, daría a Prim una oportunidad para escapar de su vida por un tiempo. De esta manera podría disfrutar y pasar tiempo con su hermana mientras que estaban fuera de casa y de vacaciones. El dinero adicional sería bueno también - algo para ayudar a pagar por los libros en el otoño y tal vez algunas cosas nuevas para su dormitorio.

"Además, pasarás el día nadando en el lago y enseñando tiro con arco. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Está bien Gale, tú ganas. Sí... podría ser peor."

Al final terminó convenciéndose a sí misma de que había tomado la decisión correcta, Gale se desvió de la carretera a una llena de polvo y piedras. Después de unos minutos, ante ellos apareció un letrero de madera que decía "Bienvenidos al Campamento Panem, donde se hacen los buenos recuerdos". Un poco molesta por la curilería de las palabras, Katniss quitó los pies de la guantera y se puso los zapatos. De alguna manera sentía que no sería la única cosa cursi de aquel verano.

"Aquí no hay nada,"dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de la camionetas. Gale le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Estuviera preparada o no, su verano en el Campamento de Panem había oficialmente comenzado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo, por favor hacedme saber si os gustó por un review. Lo favoritos, follows, etc también se aceptanXD. **

**Os aviso desde ya, que la historia tiene 41 capítulos y son bastante largos, así que probablemente sólo suba 1 vez a la semana los miércoles, que son mi día libre. Aunque puede que suba 2 si no tengo muchos exámenes. Seguramente, hasta el 8 de enero que empiecen las clases, me pondré a traducir y subiré unos cuantos capítulos más. También avisaros que va a haber LEMMONS más adelante. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo,**

**MarEverdeen**


	2. El Comedor

**Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, la autora original es **

**TWILIGHT CAKES que me permitió traducirla, así que para ella van todos los méritos. Desgraciadamente, tampoco los personajes son de mi invención, sino de la maravillosa autora Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El comedor**

Katniss respiró profundamente y siguió a Gale por el erosionado camino de ladrillo. Pronto llegaron a un patio con forma de medialuna rodeado por un montón de pinos. Había diferentes tipos de cabañas, que se alineaban en la zona con el más grande en el centro. El edificio parecía tener muchos años desde que lo habían construido - los troncos ásperos estaban descoloridos por el sol, las persianas estaban desconchadas, y el porche de madera maciza parecía que había visto días mejores. En el frente había una placa de bronce que decía: "Campamento Panem, desde 1922."

La gente entraba y salía, todos vistiendo lo que supuso que sería el uniforme de los empleados; una camiseta de manga corta azul oscuro que ponía _Campamento Panem _y unos pantalones cortos color kaki. Podrían obligarle a vestir cosas mucho peores durante el todo el verano, de eso estaba segura. El uniforme no parecía tan malo.

Se paró al final del camino y miró a su alrededor. El campamento tenía un ambiente muy rústico y acogedor, vivido y amado por muchos, eso era seguro. Algunas personas que tendrían su edad se arremolinaban, hablaban y se dirigían hacia el gran edificio. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero sabía que iba a cambiar en una semana cuando todos los campistas llegaran. A ella se le asignarían doce chicas, de entre 13 y 14 años, lo que significaba que era probable que tuviese a su hermana en su lista. Eso le encantaba a Katniss - si alguna chica le daba problemas, rápidamente se haría cargo de ella.

"Tendremos que hacer una pequeña introducción, después podremos ir a nuestra cabañas e instalarnos."

"Suena bien", dijo en voz muy baja. Gale le sonrió ante su incertidumbre y le revolvió el pelo.

"¡Gale! ¡Gale Hawthorne!"

Katniss se giró hacia esa voz aguda, frunció el ceño, esa voz que sonaba como un chirrido en medio de la soleada mañana. Algunos pájaros echaron a volar, espantados por el sonido. Pero la fuente de la que procedía aquel sonido no pareció darse cuente y se acercó brincando alegremente.

"Effie", dijo Gale con fingido entusiasmo. Soltó un gemido casi imperceptible mientras que la mujer rubia se acercaba a él dando saltitos con lo que parecían unas nuevas botas de tacón. Sus ajustados pantalones kaki parecían demasiado cortos pero era poco comparado con el apretadísimo polo azul oscuro que llevaba. Su pelo rubio y muy brillante estaba perfectamente ondulado y peinado y llevaba mucho maquillaje, de todas formas, Katniss estaba segura de que con la humedad tanto el pelo como el maquillaje se irían a la mierda.

Se lo merece. ¿Quién coño se viste así para ir a trabajar a un campamento de verano? Volvió a fruncir el ceño por su ridiculez y la de su atuendo y esperó a ver qué decía Gale.

"¿Gale, has visto a Haymitch? Tiene que darle la bienvenida al resto de los monitores en 5 minutos. ¡Pero no lo he visto por ningún lado!" Chilló. ¡"El tío Snow estaría muy decepcionado si su director no diera su bienvenida!" frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor con sus brillantes ojos verdes buscando a Haymitch, pero no lo vio. Cuando se fijó en Katniss su cara se iluminó y su ceño fruncido fue reemplazado por una grande y brillante sonrisa fingida.

"Creo que no nos conocemos, ¿no querida?"

Ella resopló en voz baja, pero sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Katniss."

Gale se aclaró la garganta y asintió. "Esta es umm... la sobrina del señor Snow, él es el dueño del campamento y Effie está aquí para umm..."

Effie lo miró expectante, pero le ayudó a continuar. "Directora a cargo de

Producción."

Katniss y Gale se quedaron mirándola tratando de adivinar qué significaba aquel largo título, pero ninguno quería preguntar y darle la oportunidad de que siguiera hablando más todabía.

"Bueno, encantada de conocerte cariño y espero que pases tu verano aquí sin ningún problema. Ahora entrad para adentro que va a ser un gran, gran, gran día!"

Sin ninguna palabra más, se alejó con sus botas de tacón haciendo ruido contra el suelo de madera del porche en busca de Haymitch.

"Entonces, ¿ella qué hace?"

Gale se quedó pensando durante unos momentos acerca de su pregunta. "Normalmente merodea por del Cmpamento, se tropieza con los niños y le grita a Haymitch"

"¿Y dónde está él?"

"Probablemente borracho, tirado en algún lado. Effie tiene las manos llenas ocupándose de Haymitch.", explicó Gale.

"Ya lo veo."

Él suspiró mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas, y se dedicó a observar el patio que había enfrente de ellos.

"No es mala, ridícula y un poco lenta de entendederas, pero no mala persona. Tú solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza cuando te diga que hagas algo."

Katniss lo miró. "¿Y hacerlo?"

Gale encogió los hombros. "No, tú solo...sonríe y asiente. Vamos para dentro, parece que todo el mundo ya se está dirigiendo hacia el comedor. Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo, Catnip." Gale le guiñó un ojo.

Katniss se quejó, "No me llames Catnip", y lo siguió a la gran cabaña de troncos del centro del patio. Si pensaba que era grande en el exterior, el comedor era enorme en su interior. El techo alto, que parecía no terminar nunca, las grandes ventanas dejando que la luz del sol entre. Las filas de mesas largas ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación, con pequeñas mesas redondas para los monitores a los lados. En el extremo de la habitación había un gran escenario con un podio que era la corteza de un árbol viejo y un par de cuernos de venado como decoración. Katniss sonrió y respiró el aire con aroma a pino. Hasta el momento, el Campamento Panem no era demasiado malo. Sin embargo, supuso que sería un poco diferente con cerca de 400 niños llorosos dentro de una semana, pero que tendría que esperar y ver.

Cada vez más personas entraban en el comedor mientras Effie les gritaba desde fuera, y pronto estaban todos de estar sentados frente al pequeño escenario. Effie era como un pastor de ovejas eficaz,_ por si acaso,_ hasta el momento. Hubo un chirrido estridente de un micrófono antes de que Effie llegara dando saltitos hasta pararse frente a ellos. Hizo un largo discurso, divagando acerca de los valores fundamentales del campamento antes de introducir al propietario y su tío, el señor Snow.

En resumen, Effie parecía ir brincando dondequiera que iba. Katniss tenía la sensación de que nunca querría oír el intento de la mujer al caminar en tacones altos. El Señor Snow habló en voz baja, su voz apenas capaz de ser recogido por el micrófono. Él era un hombre mayor con el pelo blanco y una barba blanca y mejillas rosadas que parecían no tomar sol muy a menudo. Mientras hablaba, Katniss desconectó y miró a su alrededor,a observó a sus compañeros monitores del campamento.

"Es el mismo cuento del año pasado," le dijo Gale en voz baja. "Me pregunto dónde estará realmente Haymitch."

"¿Es normalmente puntual?"

Gale bufó. "No."

Escucharon juntos como Snow hablaba acerca de las reglas del campamento para los monitores; ni viajes no autorizados a la ciudad, ni móviles u ordenadores y no decir palabrotas delante de los campistas. Bastante fácil, pensó. Ella no necesita nada de la ciudad, ni siquiera tenía móvil, y con su boca haría lo que pudiera, sobre todo delante de un grupo de pre-adolescentes. Tenían el toque de queda a medianoche, sobre todo para descansar lo suficiente como para manejar cualquier inconveniente que el día les trajera. Se rieron cuando Snow bromeó sobre cómo podrían estar los campistas sin dormir en toda la noche, no quería que lo intentáramos con menos de un sueño de seis horas.

Gale estaba sentado a su lado y en su otro lado había una chica que él le había presentado durante el discurso de Effie como Johanna. Se habían conocido el año anterior en el campamento, al parecer. Había otras chicas, pero sobre todo chicos, notó. Al parecer, las chicas estarían ligeramente superados en número por los chicos. Les hizo un repaso a sus compañeros de trabajo para el verano en silencio, mientras el señor Snow hablaba, catalogando a todos en su mente. Una chica de pelirroja, un fornido muchacho rubio, una pequeña morena con ojos expresivos y una chica rubia de piel bronceada. Contó veinticuatro monitores en total. Catorce eran chicos y diez son chicas.

Dejó de explorar cuando un par de ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Pertenecían a un chico rubio de mirada intensa y con el pelo rubio y un poco rebelde. Él estaba parcialmente tapado por un chico enorme, de piel oscura por lo que no podía ver su rostro al completo, pero la parte que vio le hizo apartar bruscamente la mirada. Ella no estaba allí para divertirse.

Ella estaba allí para trabajar.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. No os podéis quejar eh? que me he tirado toooodo el día traduciendo para poder subir el siguiente pronto, ya que el segundo trimestre es el peor de todos, porque es el más corto y encima tengo un intercambio y nos meten mucha prisa y muchos exámenes a la vez, así que subiré con menos frecuencia. Por favor hacedme saber qué os pareció por un REVIEW. El próximo capítulo se centrará más en Peeta, cambiará Katniss su actitud y se permitirá a sí misma pasárselo bien?XD**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**MarEverdeen**


	3. Introducciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a TWILIGHTCAKES, que me dio su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Introducciones**

"Mi nombre es Glimmer yyy... mi especialidad es nadar. Espero pasar el verano en el lago ayudando los chicos a convertirse en pequeños pececillos." Soltó una risilla nerviosa, retorciéndose el pelo con el dedo.

Katniss rodó los ojos. Hasta ahora, esta "Glimmer" (si es que ese era su verdadero nombre) no le impresionaba para nada. Parecía un poco agradable, pero no parecía tener muchas ideas inteligentes en esa cabeza rubia. De hecho, había sido francamente pesado sentarse a escuchar su "agradable" introducción. ¿Y confían en ella para que no permita que los niños pequeños se ahoguen? Sacudió la cabeza y rogó por que su hermana fuera una buena nadadora.

Todos los monitores estaban sentados en un círculo en el suelo del comedor esperando a que Haymitch llegara, y Effie había decidido que todos hicieran una pequeña introducción. Hasta ahora todo el mundo parecía bastante agradable. Hacían muchas bromas e interrupciones, pero eso hacía que hubiera menos tensión y nerviosismo. Effie había dicho que estas personas no sólo serían sus compañeros de trabajo, sino sus amigos durante todo el verano. Katniss no tenía ganas de levantarse y "decirle a todos acerca de sí misma", pero, de nuevo, no quería enojar a alguien como Effie en su primer día. Tenía la sensación de que alguien así le haría pagar todo el verano por tener una mala actitud en el primer día.

"Buen trabajo, buen trabajo. ¿Quién va ahora? Ese de ahí, el...chico grande y fuerte."dijo Effie señalando a otro chico. Effie se rió por su pequeña broma, pero el resto solo puso los ojos en blanco. El chico se levantó, parecía que ya estaba aburrido.

"Mi nombre es Cato. Soy el monitor de fútbol y rugby este verano, voy a entrar en la USC (una universidad). Me gusta ganar. Así que, umm... pues eso," gruñó. "Oh, y si alguna monitora se aburre este verano y echa de menos a su novio... cabaña 2."

Él miró a Katniss y le guiñó, entonces se dio la vuelta y señaló a otras chicas. Sintió que le daban ganas de vomitar.

"¿Quién va ahora?"

La chica morena de mirada malvada se levantó. Era pequeña pero atlética, y parecía estar segura de sí misma. "Mi nombre es Clove. Soy la encargada del esgrima y voy a entrar a la Universidad de Darmouth. Soy agradable, pero también soy competitiva," señaló, mirando a Cato que estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de ella. Todo el mundo rió, y ella sonrió y se volvió a sentar.

"Mi nombre es Tresh. Encargado de la lucha libre. Voy a entrar en la Universidad de Illinois," dijo simplemente antes de sentarse otra vez.

Katniss esperó pacientemente mientras el resto de los monitores hablaron. Una chica de piel acaramelada y de rizos oscuros llamada Rue era una monitora muy joven y encargada de manualidades y destrezas; había una chica pelirroja cuyo nombre no recordaba que era la encargada del senderismo, un chico alto, delgado rubio llamado Marvel que daba cursos de escalada en roca; una chica rubia, muy alegre llamada Delly que ayudaba con el teatro; y Madge, una chica tranquila, rubia que estaría ayudando sobre todo con los niños más pequeños y sus necesidades del día a día. Ya conocía a Johanna, que estaba ayudando con los deportes acuáticos y socorrista. Y Gale, que se encargaba de los deportes al aire libre y de las excursiones también. Ella había sido contratada para ayudar con los deportes al aire libre y el tiro con arco.

Katniss miró brevemente alrededor del círculo mientras Effie señalaba a otra pobre alma para hablar. Sus ojos se detuvieron cuando cayeron sobre el chico rubio que había visto antes. Cuando llegó su turno, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas, pero obedientemente se puso de pie y habló.

"Hola, umm... mi nombre es Peeta. Voy a ayudar con las clases de cocina y algunos deportes. Voy a ayudar a Cato con el fútbol...umm... espero pasar un verano excelente con todo el mundo," terminó, con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Katniss sintió como su corazón aumentaba la velocidad. Sus brillantes ojos azules se deslizaron alrededor del círculo, pero se detuvieron un poco más en ella. Él se sonrojó un poco más y se sentó. Se sorprendió a sí misma mirándolo de nuevo, mientras Cato le chocaba los cinco. No era tan alto como los otros chicos, pero era sin duda fuerte. Sus anchos hombros se marcaban a través de la tela de su polo negro, al igual que su pecho y alrededor de la banda gruesa de los músculos de sus brazos. Estaba bien construido y por alguna razón le llamó la atención. La forma en que su cabello rubio y despeinado le cubría sus ojos azules le daba ganas de ir y apartárselo. Mantuvo los ojos en su regazo para el resto de las presentaciones, no quería avergonzarse a sí misma.

No tenía tiempo para eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido tiempo para eso.

En la escuela, su objetivo principal era estudiar y obtener buenas calificaciones para poder mantener su beca. Había ahorrado para poder asistir a la universidad para poder ser enfermera, como su madre. Su padre y y el padre de Gale habían muerto en la explosión de una mina hacía cinco años, dejando a sus familias teniendo que valerse por sí mismas. La madre de Gale no tuvo tanta suerte - su trabajo como secretaria apenas pagaba el alquiler de su pequeña casa. Si no hubiera sido por que la madre de Katniss tenía un buen trabajo como enfermera, habrían caído en la pobreza como la que familia de Gale tenía. Katniss y su madre, por supuesto, les ayudaban siempre que podían, pero no era mucho lo que podían hacer. Katniss se juró a sí mima que no volvería a estar en esa situación, por lo que desde que su objetivo había sido lograr un trabajo estable como enfermera. Por desgracia, eso requiere una gran cantidad de horas de estudio y muy buenas notas, por lo que rara vez tenía tiempo para nada más que estudiar e ir a la universidad. Tenía que trabajar duro en la universidad y conseguir un buen trabajo para ayudar a mantener a Prim.

Los chicos eran la primera cosa que debía ignorar.

Katniss no era el tipo de chica que se iba con cualquier chico. Ella y Gale habían intentado salir en el instituto, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que estaban mejor como amigos. Ellos dependían mucho el uno del otro, cada uno ayudaba a la familia del otro cuando era necesario y sabían que las citas sólo complicarían las cosas. Katniss había decidido hace mucho tiempo que salir con cualquier tipo en este momento de su vida sólo complicaría las cosas. Había evitado a los chicos completamente en sus dos primeros años de universidad, y estaba decidida a hacerlo por los dos siguientes.

¿Entonces por qué seguía mirando a Peeta?

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Gale dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. Ella solo asintió. "Parecías...agitada. Son solo los monitores, Katniss."

"Estoy bien," susurró. Era obvio que estaba actuando de una forma algo rara por culpa de un chico. Sus mejillas le quemaban de la vergüenza cuando se levantó para su turno.

Podía sentir sus ojos en ella.

"Hola, umm...mi nombre es Katniss. Yo voy a ayudar con el tiro con arco y las excursiones de senderismo. Cualquier actividad en los bosques. Mi hermana pequeña estará aquí también este verano, así que...portaros bien con ella." soltó una risita nerviosa antes de volver a sentarse.

Effie se aclaró la garganta para hablar de nuevo cuando la puerta lateral del comedor se abrió de golpe y un hombre desaliñado, de pelo rubio llegó andando a trompicones. "¿Por qué nadie me despertó?" le espetó.

Katniss vio como Effie se levantaba, y corría hasta llegar a su lado. Ella susurró algo en su oído durante unos minutos, el hombre rubio se apartaba el pelo rebelde de sus ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra la apartaba. Parecía molesto, pero para Katniss no pasó desapercibida la forma en que los ojos de Effie observaban su trasero mientras el hombre se acercaba al grupo.

"Mi nombre es Haymitch. Director del Campamento. He estado viniendo aquí desde que era un niño. Este lugar es importante para mí, así que lo debe ser para vosotros también. De aquí van a salir vuestros mejores recuerdos. Vais a pasar el verano formando a los chicos para ser lo que van a ser en el futuro", dijo con voz ronca, sus ojos grises paseándose alrededor del círculo. "Es vuestra responsabilidad aseguraros de que están a salvo, y tratan a los demás con respeto, y sobre todo, divertirse. Algunos niños ... ellos vienen aquí y ... esta es la única diversión que van a tener probablemente en toda su infancia. Así que recordad eso muy bien".

Katniss vio como se volvió hacia Effie y se encogía de hombros. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso a un lado antes de apuntar algo en su portapapeles con un bolígrafo. "¡Maravilloso! Ahora que tenemos que hemos terminado, os voy a mostrar vuestras cabañas! Mientras estáis ahí, por favor poneros vuestro uniforme y después de la cena reanudaremos la visita guiada!"

Todos los monitores gimieron a la vez y se echaron a reír mientras se levantaban, siguiendo a Effie por una de las puertas. Caminaron a través de las pistas del Campamento hacia la zona donde estaban las cabañas de los monitores, todo el mundo iba hablando y riendo con entusiasmo. Katniss se quedó quieta, tratando de asimilar que ella iba a estar allí todo el verano. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, vio a un grupo de personas con Peeta y observó como todos ellos hacían bromas y contaban historias sobre el colegio.

_Seguramente será uno de los populares... _pensó. ¿Pero por qué le importaba?

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Gale dándole un ligero codazo. Ella asintió, jugando con una ramita que había cogido.

Tragó en seco esperando que Gale no se diera cuenta de que le había mentido.

Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro mientras seguían andando, pero esta vez se encontró con un par de impresionantes ojos azules que le sostenían la mirada.

_Mierda, _pensó. Eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

**Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! bueno, antes que nada, para los que los reyes hayan ido hoy a su casa espero que les hayan traído muchas cositas y que las disfrutéis. Este es mi "regalo de reyes"XD**

**Aquí está Peeta, el próximo será en el punto de vista de Peeta. Y para los que os gusta Finnick, yo creía que había una presentación suya pero no la hay, pero en el siguiente si sale seguro:)**

**MarEverdeen**


	4. Enamorado

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES, que me permitió traducirla. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Enamorado**

**(Peeta POV)**

Peeta trató de observarla discretamente mientras ella estaba parada en frente de la cabaña de las chicas escuchando como Effie hablaba de una cosa u otra. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Aunque estaba a unos doscientos metros más alejado, podía distinguirla entre el grupo de chicas con las que iba a convivir. Era un poco bajita, pero no más de lo normal, tenía unas preciosas curvas y era todo lo musculosa que una chica puede ser aunque el verano acababa de empezar. Estaba seguro de que bordaría su papel como vigilanta de los deportes de exterior, como ella había dicho que iba a hacer. Su cabello largo y castaño oscuro estaba peinado en una trenza, que se encontraba ahora en un lado encima del hombro. Sus finos dedos retorcían el final de manera aburrida, girando y tirando de él. No podía quitarse la imagen de sus bonitos ojos grises de la cabeza.

Estaba seguro de que ella tenía algo de especial...

O a lo mejor es que estaba enamorado. ¿Podría ser? Iba a entrar en su segundo año de universidad en otoño y su corazón había sido pisoteado muchas veces. Las chicas decían que era muy dulce y que lo querían, pero "sólo como un amigo". Tenía cientos de amigos en su pequeña universidad de artes liberales y siempre estaba haciendo algo social. Pertenecía al equipo de fútbol y se había unido incluso al club de cocina para hacer algo más diverso. (En era secreto para conocer chicas). No era un mujeriego - sólo un chico en busca de una novia con la que pasar el tiempo y darle su cariño. La parte física de la que suele oír hablar a sus hermanos sólo sería una algo aparte. Peeta era un romántico que llevaba el corazón en la mano. Él estaba constantemente tratando de conseguir más por parte de una chica y se preguntaba qué había hecho para ponerse en el papel de "solo amigo". Las chicas lo querían, pero ninguna quería amarlo de verdad.

Ser el romántico no había salido bien hasta ahora. Él siempre era el amigo, el compañero de clase.

Estaba cansado de eso.

Su padre padre fue quien le sugirió solicitar un trabajo como monitor en un campamento, sabía que estaba intentando ayudarle a quitarse de la cabeza esas cosas. Mientras que su madre le había regañado por ser el tonto enamorado que era, su padre había escuchado con paciencia sus aflicciones. Cuando volvió a casa por Navidad estaba fastidiado porque la chica con la que había estado saliendo ( él pensaba que románticamente) había sido en realidad después para acercarse a uno de sus amigos. Cuando le preguntó qué eran y ella le había explicado todo, Peeta había quedado devastado. Había sido utilizado como un pedazo de carne barata. La desesperación le había amargado su viaje de vuelta entera, y su padre sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Peeta había seguido su consejo y consiguió el trabajo en el Campamento Panem casi de inmediato. Había estado muy emocionado el resto del año, esperando a su fantástico verano que no se malgastaría con niñitas de papá tontas.

Esperaba Katniss fuera diferente.

_Nunca voy a aprender_, se regañó en su cabeza. Movió sus pies, mirando por encima del hombro a Katniss. Había quedado absolutamente hipnotizado por ella desde que se enteró de su nombre. Lo único que le preocupaba era su amigo, Gale. Casualmente miró a su lado y vio la gigantesca figura del chico de pelo oscuro con el que había estado desde que llegó. ¿Estarían juntos? Mierda, esperaba que no. ¿Qué tenía en contra de un tipo como ese? Él tenía ventaja sobre Peeta. Y no la culpaba por tener un tipo así como su novio. Cruzó los dedos en los bolsillos y en silencio rezó porque no estuviesen juntos. Él nunca podría competir contra un tío como ese.

"¿ A quién miras?" le dijo Cato entre dientes, dándole un codazo.

Peeta saltó al oír su voz, apartando sus ojos de las chicas. Effie les explicaba las cabañas en las que iban a dormir, aunque Katniss parecía aburrida y desinteresada.

"Uh ... a nadie en particular."

Cato sonrió. "Sí, tendremos a algunas que están muy buenas ayudándonos este verano. Me gusta la rubia, la alta. Ella estaría muuuy bien conmigo."

Peeta trató de no poner los ojos en blanco por la falta de delicadeza de Cato. Se mordió la lengua, pero decidió que elegir a una persona como Catón en su grupo no sería una mala elección.

"Bien. Ellas ah...en realidad todas son muy guapas."

"Me gusta la pelirroja", dijo un chico llamado Marvel, su voz un susurro. Haymitch buscaba a tientas a través de unos papeles en frente de su grupo, tratando de encontrar las asignaciones de las habitaciones. Él, básicamente sólo había estado hojeando los papeles hasta ahora, maldiciendo en voz baja acerca de algo que Effie hizo.

"Podríamos tener una noche de hoguera. Ya sabes, para conocernos unos a otros."

El chico enorme que estaba en frente de ellos se dio la vuelta y sonrió como el gato que se había comido al canario. "¿He oído hablar de una fiesta?"

Cato, Marvel y Peeta asintieron. "Por supuesto."

" Soy Finnick", dijo él, extendiendo su mano, "y fiesta es mi segundo nombre." Él sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. Peeta no era normalmente tan engreído como Finnick parecía, pero por alguna razón él no parecía tan amenazante como la mayoría. Por ejemplo, como Cato. Si bien le gustaban Cato y Marvel, no creía que quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con ellos - eran un poco demasiado seguros de sí mismo para su gusto. Vieron como Haymitch tropezó por las escaleras de la primera cabaña y finalmente encontró la lista donde se suponía que debía estar anotado quien estaría viviendo en donde.

Para gran alivio de Peeta, él no estaba en la misma cabaña que Cato y Marvel. En lugar de estar en la número uno con ellos, él estaría viviendo en la cabaña número dos con Gale, Tresh, Finnick, Beetee, Thom, y Blight. Todos ellos parecían muy buenos chicos, así que estaba satisfecho. Sus habitaciones eran pequeñas, las siete camas estaban apartadas contra las paredes, con sólo pequeños vestidores en el medio. Cada uno de ellos tenía un tronco en el extremo de su cama(a modo de banco) y un estante por encima de ella. Pequeñas ventanas recorrían toda la cabaña, dejando que el sol pasase en su interior. El baño de y las duchas estaban en el extremo de la habitación, tenían forma rectangular. Después de ladrarles que mantuvieran el lugar limpio, Haymitch los dejó para instalarse y para que se cambiaran a su camiseta color azul marino del Campamento Panem y pantalones cortos color kaki. Mientras desempaquetaba, Peeta escuchaba la charla de los chicos a su alrededor.

"¿Has visto la forma en que Effie le miraba el culo a Haymitch cuando entró?" Thom se rió entre dientes.

"Diez dólares a que los atrapamos en una situación comprometedora antes del fin de semana. ¿Quién está conmigo?" saltó Finnick, levantando las manos. Golpeó el hombro de Tresh y trató de conseguir que se riera. Él esbozó una sonrisa y se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo a sus bolsas. Finnick rió más fuerte.

"Sí, ella lo desea. Siempre lo ha hecho", añadió Gale. Miró a Peeta y extendió la mano. "Soy Gale, por cierto. Parece que vamos a ser vecinos de cama", agregó, señalando a la cama a su lado donde Peeta ponía las sábanas.

"Encantado de conocerte. ¿Has sido monitor aquí antes?"

Gale se rió en voz alta, mirando a Thom. "Los dos lo hemos sido. Cuatro años para mí y tres para Thom. Finalmente conseguí un trabajo y convencido a Katniss para que viniera aquí."

Peeta pensó rápidamente, pensando que lo mejor era hacerse el tonto. "Oh, ¿ella es monitora también?"

"Sí, la chica de la trenza. Somos amigos desde que éramos niños, y su hermana llevaba queriendo venir aquí desde hace años. Le he convencido de que si ella conseguía un trabajo, su hermana podría venir aquí por la mitad de precio. Así que nuestros hermanos vienen aquí este verano. Estarán en el grupo de 12-14 años", explicó Gale, guardando los calcetines en el cajón superior.

Peeta se rió entre dientes mientras doblaba las camisas y las metía en su cómoda. "Ojalá mis hermanos mayores hubieran hecho algo bueno como eso para mí. Idiotas...", dijo riendo.

"Sí, espero que mi hermano lo aprecie", dijo riendo Gale. "Katniss y su hermana son como de la familia, así que quería ayudarlas."

"Oh! ¿Ella no es tu novia?"

Gale hizo una pausa mientras Peeta se mordía la lengua._ Mierda, ¿y si había hablado demasiado pronto?_

Gale le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "No, no lo es," dijo lentamente, "no es así. sólo somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Peeta fingió sorpresa. "Oh, no, es que ... vienes aquí con una chica, pensé-"

"La estaba mirando antes. Intentaba pasar desapercibido. ¡Pero estos ojos lo vieron todo!" Finnick lo interrumpió, saltando a través de las camas y apuntando a su cara. Aterrizó con un golpe al lado de ellos, la excitación prácticamente irradiaba de él mientras permanecía de pie sin camisa entre ellos. "¿Vas a intentar algo con ella?"

Peeta sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Um ... no, nada ... solo ... es linda."

Las cejas de Finnick se alzaron hasta casi llegar a la frente. "¿Linda? Es una mujer, no una estudiante de secundaria. El perro de mi madre es 'lindo'. La chica de la trenza está buena!" él soltó una carcajada, apartándose antes de que Gale pudiese darle un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

"Hey, ¡he llevado pañales con esa chica! ¡A ver cómo la tratamos!" gritó tras él. Los otros chicos se echaron a reír.

"¡Oye, no tiene nada de malo querer poner en marcha un pequeño romance de verano en el campamento. Apuesto a que Cato tendrá algo con Glimmer este verano," interrumpió Thom. "Quiero decir ... Yo he tenido algo con Johanna durante dos veranos. Nada mejor que salir furtivamente hacia fuera y hacer algo sucio detrás de las cabañas. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho aquí. El verano es el momento para el amoooor", bromeó, tirando de su camiseta.

Gale rodó los ojos. "Katniss es genial. La conozco desde que era un niño. Pero ... ella es un poco ... difícil."

Peeta escuchó atentamente mientras doblaba y volvía a doblar la misma camisa. "¿Qué quieres decir? Ella es ... una preciosidad", añadió en voz baja, apartando la mirada de Gale.

Gale se rió entre dientes. "Bueno ... es un tanto difícil. La amo hasta la muerte, pero ... creo que necesita para relajarse. Tal vez tú podrías ayudarla a hacerlo."

Peeta hizo una pausa, mirando a su fuente de información. "¿Eso crees?"

"Si. Pareces agradable ... un poco como un niño de mamá", bromeó. "Tal vez eso es lo que ella necesita. Pero rómpele el corazón y te parto la cara."

Peeta se lo quedó mirando, creyendo cada palabra de la declaración del chico alto. "Um ... me parece justo. Si le ayuda, yo consigo la mejor parte, así que ..."

Gale se rió. "Vamos. Te la presentaré esta noche y la podrás conocer por ti mismo, enamorado."

Peeta asintió en agradecimiento y los dos siguieron desempaquetando el resto de sus cosas en silencio. Esperaba que Gale hiciese lo que él decía y le ayudara a salir con Katniss. Ella tenía que ser diferente a todas las otras chicas ... _tenía_ que serlo. Su corazón no podría soportar otra paliza. Estaba decidido ahora más que nunca a hacer la chica de los ojos grises suya.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que estuve unos días sin poder utilizar el ordenador, además mis profesores se han puesto las pilas y han empezado a tope desde el primer día. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está aquí ¿no?XD**

**Dos cosas: una, voy a actualizar solo los fines de semana, porque entre semana no me da tiempo. Dos, todos los monitores menos Rue que tiene 17 o 18 años van a pasar a su segundo año de Universidad, es que en inglés dicen "junior" y yo creía que eso era el primero, por eso lo puse así en el capítulo anterior, pero no, van al segundo año;)**

**Nos leemos, **

** MarEverdeen**


	5. Insegura

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES y los personajes a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Insegura**

**Katniss POV**

"Entonces," una chica llamada Delly le agarró del brazo, "Espero que los niños que recibimos no sean unos mocosos insoportables. ¿Qué grupo te toca a ti?"

Katniss reprimió una risa. "Um, de doce a catorce años."

"Oh... a mí me tocan los niños pequeños con Madge", dijo señalando a la chica que iba delante de ellos. La chica rubia se volvió y saludó con su mano pequeña por encima de su hombro. Iban en camino a su primera comida en el comedor – la cena. Había sido un largo día de desempaquetar y organizar, y ahora estaban finalmente libres para comer. Katniss se estaba muriendo de hambre, y esperaba que la comida en el Campamento Panem fuera comestible. Su cabaña no había sido tan mala como pensaba que sería - sólo compartía una cabaña con otras seis chicas, y no eran ninguna de las chicas que había querido evitar. Cogió la cama más cercana a la pared, y a la puerta. De esta forma si se sentía claustrofóbica, podría escaparse fácilmente. Su padre le había enseñado a ser una cazadora furtiva antes de morir, y a ella nunca se le habían olvidado sus consejos y trucos acerca de ser silencioso.

"¿Entonces te gustan nuestras compañeras de cabaña?" preguntó. Delly tenía la cama al otro lado de Katniss y no había perdido el tiempo presentándose. La chica era un poco demasiado hechada para alante para el gusto de Katniss, pero era amable y servicial, hasta el momento, por lo que decidió al menos darle una oportunidad. El pelo rubio y brillante de Delly rebotaba ligeramente mientras caminaban, Delly caminaba con más ánimo que Katniss. Miró a su izquierda como Haymitch reunía a los chicos fuera de sus cabañas y señalaba que hacia el comedor. Gale le llamó la atención y la saludó. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y Delly se rió.

"No están tan mal. Me alegro de que no me pusieran con Glitter ... o como se llame".

"Lo sé, ¿no? ¿Quién con dos dedos de frente llama Glimmer a su hija?" Delly se rió en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el pasillo. Katniss sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sus compañeras eran Rue, la más joven, Jackie, la pelirroja, Johanna, Madge, y una chica llamada Annie muy tranquila. Clove y Glimmer estaban en la otra cabaña, para su alivio. Esas dos niñatas seguramente no traerían más que problemas.

"Por lo menos no tenemos que estar en la misma cabaña que ella y escucharla babear por Cato. Pensé que Clove iba a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento", intervino Johanna, caminando detrás de ellas. Katniss se encontró sonriendo ante la imagen mental de Clove tirándose de los pelos con Glimmer.

"Me di cuenta. Tal vez Clove secretamente siente algo por Cato. Pero no me gustaría competir contra Glimmer. " admitió Madge.

"Eso realmente sería una pelea que pagaría por ver", se rió Katniss. Las chicas se rieron y se acercaron a una mesa vacía. Katniss sintió que empezaba a relajarse con sus compañeras - hasta ahora eran todas bastante majas, parecían bromear mucho, y entendían el sarcasmo. Estaban un poco locas para su gusto, pero no tenía nada contra ellas. Una vez dentro, esperó a que Effie los agrupara. Su cabello se estaba encrespado, y sus capas gruesas de maquillaje estaban empezando a emborronarse. Katniss la miró cuidadosamente, pensando que en realidad sería bastante guapa sin toda esa mugre en la cara. Sin embargo, Effie no parecía el tipo de persona que no cuida su aspecto.

"Me temo que nuestra cocina será más bien erm ... limitada, esta próxima semana. Nuestra encantadora cheff, Sae, estará trabajando duro para satisfacer nuestras necesidades hasta que el camión de reparto venga. Asegúrense de darle las gracias por su gran ... um ... trabajo, "Effie casi gritó por encima del ruido. Todo el mundo miró hacia la cocina con una ligera mueca de lo que estaba por venir.

"Así que ... ¿has visto ya a algún chico guapo?" Delly preguntó, cogiendo un cuenco de fruta.

Katniss resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo no estoy aquí para conocer a chicos. Estoy aquí para que mi hermana pueda estar aquí."hizo una mueca al decirlo. No había quiero sonar tan dura, ella siempre le hacía eso a la gente sin querer.

Delly ignoró su respuesta brusca. "Bueno sí, pero al menos puedes mirar, ¿no?"

"No tengo tiempo para eso", respondió Katniss, llegaron a donde estaba Sae. Las dos chicas se detuvieron para ver lo que iba a hacer. Sae les puso un montón de ensalada de patatas en la bandeja con un ruido que hizo temblar Katniss. Los pequeños y brillantes ojos marrones de Sae se quedaron mirándola, prácticamente desafiándola a hacer un comentario sobre la comida.

"Gracias," dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza a la mujer. Sae era redonda, rechoncha, y tendría unos sesenta años. Según Johanna, había sido la jefa de cocina en el Campamento Panem desde hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo podía recordar. Era famosa por la combinación de ingredientes extraños y por terminar platos de comida con palabras como "sorpresa". Katniss tembló ante aquello y cogió un sandwich de mantequilla y mermelada. Eso por lo menos parecía seguro. La mujer la miró, pero no dijo nada.

"¡Sí, sentaos, sentaos!" trinó Effie, todavía vestida con sus botas de senderismo extrañas con tacón. Haymitch que estaba en la esquina le frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta para tomar un sorbo de su botella.

"Jesús Effie, dejar que los niños malditos comer su cena en paz".

La cara de Effie cayó ligeramente, pero se volvió hacia Haymitch y rodó los ojos. "Es insufrible", susurró en voz baja, pero Katniss lo escuchó.

"Sí, sí, pero te gusto", gruñó de nuevo antes de irse pisando fuerte.

Katniss levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba y trataba de no reírse, cuando Delly le dio un codazo.

"¿Le dará alguna vez un descanso?" -preguntó, inclinándose en su silla de plástico. Sus brillantes ojos azules se pasearon entre Haymitch y Effie antes de pasar a la mesa, donde la mayoría de los chicos estaban sentados. Hasta ahora, era bastante dividido, los chicos a un lado, las chicas al otro. Vieron cómo Glimmer equilibraba la ensalada en su bandeja y prácticamente desfilaba junto a la mesa muy cerca de los chicos con Clove siguiéndola muy de cerca. Katniss vio como la más bajita parecía que le clavaba dagas con la mirada en la nuca su "amiga", sin que ella se diese cuenta.

"Me gusta esa chica, Clove. No la subestiméis", dijo Madge en voz baja.

Todas observaron como las dos se sentaban en una mesa junto a ellas mismos antes de ponerse a comer. Clove miraba a Glimmer mirar a Cato, y Katniss podría deducir que eso le hacía hervir la sangre a Clove. Sonrió para sus adentros. No podía imaginar es por qué se molestaba por un hombre.

Había un millón de ellos por ahí, ¿no?

La cena continuó sin interrupción después de eso. Katniss observó sus compañera con detenimiento, trataba de conocer a cada una. Rue era tranquila y observadora, sus grandes ojos marrones saltando de un lado del comedor al otro. Sólo tenía diecisiete años y ya era becaria en el campamento, pero parecía tener una tranquila confianza en sí misma. La chica con cara de comadreja que estaba sentada a su derecha era atenta también, pero de una manera totalmente diferente. Katniss sentía como si estuviera examinando a todo el mundo, gran parte de la misma manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo. Sintiendo que estaba siendo observada, la chica pelirroja la miró y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Su nombre era Jackie, o Jacqueline como ella prefiere que la llamen. No había hablado mucho con Katniss, pero acaba de darse cuenta de que la chica pelirroja era tímida. Annie estaba tranquilamente comiendo su cena y hablando de caballos con Madge. Johanna aún estaba en la fila junto a Thom, riendo a carcajadas de algo que ocurrió el año pasado, estaba segura. Delly habló por todas ellas.

"Espero que mis chicos sean buenos. No me siento con fuerzas como perseguir a un grupo de mocosos en verano", se quejó.

"Es un campamento", resopló Jackie, levantando una taza con leche, "están lejos de sus padres. Por supuesto que van a venir aquí y actuar como pequeños locuelos, es lo que todos esperan hacer durante todo el año."

Madge la miró sorprendida y Katniss se echó a reír junto con Delly. "Seguro que tienes hermanos", dijo Delly rotundamente. Se volvió hacia Annie la chica que Katniss pensaba que podría ser modelo, pero apenas había dicho dos palabras desde que llegó. "¿Cuál es tu especialidad? Debí de haber estado ida durante tu presentación."

Annie se sonrojó y se rió en voz baja: "Yo en realidad no salí. No levanté la mano cuando Effie preguntó si todos habían salido. Odio hablar delante de mucha gente", se ríen. "Soy la encargada de los caballos".

"Oh, que bien", dijo Delly. "Creo que se te da bien en eso. Tienes las piernas largas y pareces tranquila. Yo no debería estar en torno a los caballos. Hablo tanto y tan alto que probablemente me darían una coz para hacerme callar", bromeó ella. Las chicas se echaron a reír, y pronto todas estaban charlando sin tensiones.

_Estas chicas no están nada mal_, pensó Katniss.

Rue se rió y se metió una uva en la boca. "Por lo menos hay algunos bombones para mirar. ¿Quién es el chico con el que viniste?"

Katniss la miró sorprendida. "Oh, um, mi amigo Gale".

Delly enarcó una ceja ante la palabra "amigo", lo que hizo a Katniss asentir de nuevo. "Sólo amigos. Desde que éramos niños."

Madge volvió los ojos hacia ella y sonrió. "Un amigo. ¿Sois ... cercanos?"

Katniss sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando miró a Gale. Estaba hablando con el chico rubio de antes ... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Peeta? Parecían enfrascados en una conversación hasta que Gale se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Él le sacó la lengua y ella se volvió bruscamente a su comida. "¿Ves? Es como un hermano molesto más."

Sus compañeras parecieron aceptar su respuesta y la charla se volvió hacia sus chicos y sus temas de especialización. Cuando Johanna se acercó a comer, casi habían terminado. Eso no le impidió que posara la bandeja con un ruido fuerte y sonriendo. "¡Bueno! Parece que los chicos están planeando una quedada esta noche! ¿Qué os parece si asistimos?"

"Los chicos?" Madge preguntó, mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados "¿está permitido?"

Johanna rió, dejándose caer en su silla. "¡Por supuesto, descerebrada! Nos dejan pasar el rato con los chicos todo el tiempo cuando los campistas se van a dormir. Hay hogueras, se cuentan historias ... _otras_ ... _cosas_", agregó, mirando a través de las mesas a Thom. Él le llamó la atención y le dio un guiño. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una sonrisa juguetona a Madge.

Katniss se removió en su asiento. Por supuesto, Gale le había dicho que todos pasarían tiempo juntos, pero eso fue antes de que ella se hubiera fijado en Peeta. Intentó no mirarlo, pero no pudo y lo hizo por lo menos dos veces. tal vez incluso una tercera.

Los chicos de la escuela eran fáciles de decir no. En la escuela pública, eran todos chicos universitarios borrachos o jugadores de fútbol con actitudes arrogantes y personalidad cero. Todo el mundo iba a fiestas, pero ella estaba generalmente demasiado ocupada trabajando o estudiando para siquiera tener la tentación de mirar a los chicos allí. Suspiró y dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Tal vez era la libertad del verano, estaba excitada con la idea de estar en un nuevo lugar. Seguramente eso era todo. ¿No?

* * *

Siguieron cenando, cuando de repente miró hacia arriba y Gale y Thom estaban en su mesa. Effie miró desde el otro lado de la habitación con satisfacción - finalmente se mezclaban.

"Así que umm ... estamos pensando en hacer una hoguera más tarde. Junto al lago. ¿Vienen chicas?"

"¿A qué hora?" Johanna preguntó dándole codazos a Madge. Los ojos de Gale se detuvieron por un momento en eso antes de mirar a Katniss. "A las ocho. Justo antes de que el sol se ponga."

Mientras decidían los detalles, se dio cuenta de que Peeta se había acercado al grupo con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió. Desgraciadamente para ella, su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido.

"_Hola_" le dijo, pero sin pronunciar sonido, solo moviendo los labios.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó aún más en respuesta.

"Chicas deberíais venir, empezar a conocer a los monitores. Pasaremos juntos el verano, después de todo," dijo Gale con su mejor voz seductora. Ella lo ignoró para volver a mirar a Peeta, quien estaba sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

"_Ven_" volvió a decir sin hablar. Se quedó mirándolo, tratando de ser discreta, sentía sus orejas quemar mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros. Miró hacia abajo, y se dedicó a observar la horrible bandeja con su ya olvidado sandwich. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella. Pero_ le gustaba. _Volvió a mirarlo otra vez, mientras que él todavía la miraba intensamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz del atardecer, ella sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a hacerle compañía a sus orejas. Nunca estuvo realmente atraída por chicos rubios de ojos azules como Peeta, sin embargo, había algo en él que le atraía.

"¿Katniss?, ¿tu vienes?" escuchó a Gale preguntarle. Despegando los ojos de Peeta, lo miró y asintió.

"Será divertido."

Peeta sonrió y ella tuvo que apartar su mirada de él. No quería dejarse en ridículo.

"Genial. Nos vemos a las ocho allí."

Katniss se paró frente al espejo varias horas más tarde, odiando haber dicho que iba a ir. No se había traído nada bonito para vestir como las otras chicas lo hicieron – era un infierno, ni siquiera sabía si lo que tenía podía ser etiquetado como bonito. Mirando alrededor, vio como Madge ataba un pañuelo con estampado floral alrededor de su cuello, acentuando la camiseta blanca. Jackie estaba peinando su pelo en una trenza bastante simple, e incluso Rue estaba poniendo un poco rubor en sus mejillas color canela. Katniss le llamó la atención y le sonrió.

"Ayuda", rogó en silencio, tratando de no reírse.

"Tú no eres buena en esto, ¿verdad?" preguntó, tocando su desordenada trenza.

"No, no lo soy. ¿Qué hago? ... O qué me pongo?"

Rue pensó un momento antes de que sus ojos castaños se iluminaran. Corriendo hacia su maleta, sacó una camiseta color crema. Era grande y suelta, pero le explicó que por lo general lo llevaba con un cinturón y leggins. Se ajustaba Katniss, como una camiseta, y lo combinó con sus pantalones cortos de color caqui del trabajo. Rue agregó un collar de cuentas para dar un toque de color y rápidamente le quitó la gomilla del pelo de su trenza.

"Se verá más bonito suelto, confía en mí", rió ella, acomodando los mechones. Katniss quiso protestar, pero no estaba segura de haberlo hecho mejor para cuestionarla. Con tan sólo diecisiete años de edad, sabía más que ella. Rue agarró un frasco de su tocador y se metió en la cama detrás de Katniss de pie sobre ella.

"Te estrangularía si pudiera", se rió ella, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca cuando Rue terminó de poner un poco de spray de cabello.

"Ese es mi truco", se rió Rue, saltando de la cama. Tomó la mano de Katniss y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. "¡Ahora vamos a conocer a los chicos!"

* * *

**y aquí está el "gran encuentro", aunque eso es más en el siguiente capítulo XD bueno, decidí subir este hoy en compensación por la tardanza del otro día, así que quiero muuuuchos REVIEWS que no cuesta nada poner si estuvo bien o mal y darle al botón ¿eh?**

**Para los que no lo sepáis, Glimmer en inglés significa luz tenue, por eso en el principio Delly y Katniss se reían del nombre XD**

**hasta la próxima!**

**MarEverdeen**


	6. La Hoguera

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES, yo solo la traduzco sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Hoguera**

**(Peeta POV)**

Peeta observó atentamente cómo Marvel apilaba troncos y ramas y les echaba medio bote de gasolina por encima para que ardiera con mayor facilidad. Los ojos de Marvel brillaron con orgullo cuando terminó su trabajo. Peeta tomó nota de no acercarse en cuanto la encendieran. Estaba seguro de que podría perder sus cejas en cuanto prendiera la primera cerilla y la lanzara.

La noche de hoguera estaba a punto de empezar. Él y Finnick habían recogido la madera y se ofrecieron a encenderla al modo "Boy Scout", pero Cato les dijo que eso de los Scouts era un cuento chino. Peeta tan solo frunció el ceño e ignoró el comentario, todavía convencido de que sus días de Boy Scout le vendrían bien este verano. Mientras se burlaba de ellos, Finnick sorprendió a Cato haciendo un complicadísimo nudo alrededor de sus manos y pies, y Cato quedó inmovilizado y riendo tirado en el suelo en tan solo unos segundos.

"Vale, vale los Boy Scouts mandan. ¡Ahora desátame idiota!" rió Cato. Finnick se le acercó y, simplemente tirando de un extremo de la cuerda, desató el complicado nudo. En cuanto Cato fue liberado de las cuerdas se dirigió a Finnick, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y asintió. "Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso. No me importaría darle algún uso un tanto... pervertido."

Todos se rieron y Peeta estaba seguro de que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que Cato realmente haría _eso._ Ya se había fijado en la forma en que Glimmer se "exhibía" delante de él, tampoco es que lo hiciera muy discretamente. Alta, con piernas largas y rubia, estaba seguro de que todos los chicos la habían mirado por lo menos una vez. Peeta le había dirigido una mirada fugaz, pero solo porque era muy llamativa. Ninguna chica le había hecho caso hasta ahora, y si lo habían hecho, era para preguntarle cómo hacer que un chico como Cato se fijara en ella. Rodó los ojos mientras pensaba en Bristol, la última chica que le había hecho eso. Había estado deprimido por su rechazo durante todo el último semestre, y estaba decidido a olvidarlo en el verano.

Mientras cogían balas de paja y las ponían alrededor del fuego, se puso a pensar en Katniss. Gale le había dejado claro que estaba libre, pero que también era una chica un poco difícil. No quería parecer un desesperado, así que tampoco habló mucho del tema cuando le dijo que se la presentaría. ¿Le habría hecho algo algún chico en el pasado? ¿La habrían engañado? No estaba seguro. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que él la podría tratar mejor que ningún otro chico en el mundo.

_Sólo necesito una oportunidad, _pensó muy seguro de sí mismo.

Mientras se preparaban para la hoguera, le quedó claro que lo único que tenían los chicos en la cabeza eran las monitoras. Marvel no podía parar de hablar de su pelirroja, Thom les estaba contando todos sus sitios secretos donde pueden liarse con una chica, Cato estaba ocupado hablando sobre las piernas de Glimmer. Tan solo esperaba que no le saliera competencia con Katniss – eso era lo último que necesitaba su ego en ese momento.

Pensó en la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrosaron a la hora de la comida cuando le dijo hola. Bueno, ni si quiera tuvo el valor de decirlo en voz alta. Pero por lo menos hizo algo ¿no? Sacudió su cabeza y se maldijo por no ser tan atractivo como Cato o tan simpático como Thom. Esperaba que viniera esta noche – era su única oportunidad para poder acercarse un poco y conocerla. Tal vez si fuera mejor que los oros chicos tendría más oportunidades con ella.

Para cuando las chicas llegaron, él ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Inmediatamente vio a Katniss andando con el grupo de monitoras y hablando con Rue. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y hacía movimientos inquietos mientras andaba, suponía que ya se sentía nerviosa y fuera de lugar. Él se sentía igual.

"¿Vas a a hablar con ella?" se giró sorprendido por la voz de Finnick. Su cara palideció al darse cuenta de que alguien ya sabía de sus sentimientos por Katniss.

"¿Quién?" intentó hacerse el tonto.

Finnick rodó sus brillantes ojos. "Um, la amiga de Gale. ¿Hola? Te escuché cuando le estabas preguntando por ella. Deberías empezar a hacer algo."siseó.

Peeta se pasó las manos por el pelo y trató de no ponerse a sudar. "Por favor...no digas nada, ¿vale? Solo quiero...saber si por lo menos quiere hablarme."

"¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?"

Peeta bufó. "Um ¿Hola? No soy como Cato o tú. No mido un metro ochenta y no tengo tantos músculos como un jugador de fútbol. Yo...yo solo soy...un desastre, eso es todo. Mierda."

Finnick frunció el ceño y observó como Peeta se balanceaba de una pierna a otra. "Hey, escúchame tío. Si estás seguro de ti mismo, se acercará a ti. Tú solo pregúntale acerca de ella e intenta empezar a conocerla. ¿Cuál es el problema? Tienes todo el verano. Es mucho más fácil si primero sois amigos."

Peeta escuchó como las chicas se iban acercando, Marvel corrió hacia ellas para "darles la bienvenida". Thom tampoco iba muy por detrás de él, agarrando a Johanna para llevarla hacia el calor de la hoguera. Vio como Katniss puso los ojos en blanco al ver como Cato y Glimmer se saludaban. Pronto, todas las chicas estaban mezcladas con los chicos, a excepción de Katniss y Rue, que se quedaron apartadas a un lado charlando.

_Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando. No entiendo a las chicas _pensó Peeta. Sabía como bromear y hablar con ellas – eso no era el problema. Sin embargo, Finnick tenía razón – era mejor hacerse amiga de una chica antes que ponerse a presionarla para tener algo más con ella. Pero cuando llegaba a esa parte de la relación se perdía y siempre se quedaba con la etiqueta de _solo amigo._ Observó con horror como un chico de la cabaña 1 se acercaba a Katniss y Rue y les ofrecía una botella de agua. Katniss la aceptó con una sonrisa y luego echó un vistazo alrededor de toda la hoguera. Le pilló mirándola, pero apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera si quiera sonreírle. Se concentró escuchar la conversación que mantenían Finnick y Beetee sobre deportes y la mejor forma posible de hacer que a los niños les gustaran. Sabía que estaba allí para enseñar y ser un monitor, pero eso era en lo último que tenía en mente en este momento. De pronto, Marvel encendió el fuego y la fiesta comenzó.

"Ve a sentarte allí. Sé que lo estás deseando", dijo Finnick en voz baja cuando Beetee se fue a por algo de beber. Katniss y Rue ya estaban sentadas en una de las balas de paja con el chico de la cabaña uno. Peeta observó como él comenzaba a hablar sin ningún esfuerzo mientras las chicas le escuchaban atentamente.

"Mierda," murmuró para sí mismo. Ahora que tenía competencia, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Al final acabó sentado en una de las balas junto a una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba y Marvel, quien no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Les contaba una historia tras otra de cuando se emborrachaba en el instituto, cada cual le hacía parecer más imbécil que la anterior. Pronto empezó a oscurecer, y sin darse cuenta todo estaba negro excepto por la luz anaranjada que desprendía la enorme hoguera. Miró otra vez a Katniss, quien estaba al fin sola porque Rue se había dado la vuelta dándole la espalda para poder hablar con Tresh, su compañero de cabaña. Katniss miraba fijamente al fuego, y en sus manos tenía una ramita la cual retorcía entre sus dedos.

_Es ahora o nunca_, pensó mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando se puso en frente de donde estaba sentada, levantó la vista hacia él con una mirada confundida. "Oh, hola," dijo ella suavemente.

"Hey, soy Peeta," dijo tan seguro de sí mismo como pudo.

"Katniss."

Un silencio incómodo se notaba en el aire mientras Peeta pensaba en las palabras adecuadas que decir. "¿Te importa si me siento?"

"No."

Otra vez ese silencio.

"Ehm, comparto cabaña con tu amigo," dijo, pensando en algo más que decir. De repente sintió pánico, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

"Si, umm... el me consiguió el trabajo."

"Oh, qué bien. ¿Te gustan los niños?"

Katniss frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio por dentro. "No, no mucho."

Él levantó las cejas, no tenía ni idea de qué responder ante eso. Ella se rió suavemente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se dio cuenta de que esa noche lo llevaba suelto, cayendo en suaves ondas de color chocolate por su espalda. La trenza le quedaba genial, pero esto era...tragó duro y esperó, tratando de no decir algo vergonzoso.

"Quiero decir...me gustan, pero...solo estoy un poco nerviosa".

"Bueno, solo tienes que ser _guay_, ya sabes, dejarles estar despiertos después del toque de queda y...bromear con ellos."

"¿Has hecho esto antes?" le preguntó.

Le encantaba esa voz ligeramente ronca, sobre todo cuando hacía una pregunta. Sus ojos grises brillaban cuando sonreía, haciendo su cara se iluminara más todavía con la luz del fuego.

"Umm, bueno, no" dijo, "Pero me lo supongo. Seguramente cuando mi grupo llegue todo será un completo desastre: niños corriendo por todos lados, gritando, destrozándolo todo..."

"¿A quién tienes?"

"Oh, los chicos de doce a catorce años."

"Yo tengo a las chicas de esa edad", dijo suavemente. "Espero que no sean monstruitos. Mi hermana estará en ese grupo."

"¿Ah, si?"

"Si. Ella em... por ella es por lo que cogí el trabajo. Para que pudiera venir aquí."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó sorprendido. "Eso es muy dulce por tu parte. Eso es lo que me dijo Gale, también viene aquí por su hermano. Le conté que mis hermanos nunca habían hecho algo así por mí."

Katniss sonrió otra vez y asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. De repente los interrumpieron Gale y Thom, que les insistieron en que jugaran a "Verdad o Atrevimiento". Peeta sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando vio a Cato acercarse a donde estaban.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Cato" dijo como si fuera un regalo de Dios a las mujeres.

Katniss apretó los dientes y estrechó su mano. "Katniss".

"Íbamos a jugar a un pequeño juego ¿por qué no vienes?"

Ella alzó su cabeza de forma retadora, "¿por qué debería ir?"

Él bufó, "solo quiero empezar a conocer a mis compañeras antes de que empiece el campamento." Se acercó un paso y Peeta tuvo que apartar la mirada. "¿No quieres conocerme mejor?"

Peeta quería que la tierra se lo tragara y así morirse allí mismo. Había estado hablando con Katniss y todo iba bien hasta que apareció Cato. Se quedó mirando el fuego con el corazón encogido e ignoró el agujero que se le formaba en el estómago por momentos.

"Creo que te gustaría si me conocieras mejor. Ahora mismo se me ocurren un par de cosas que me encantaría retarte a hacer." añadió.

Katniss hizo una pausa antes de mirarlo. "No estoy aquí para conocer a nadie. Estoy aquí para trabajar. No pienso participar en ningún juego estúpido este verano", dijo fríamente. Peeta la miró en confundido, asombrado por la forma en que sus preciosos ojos grises se habían vuelto fríos y gélidos. Ella se alejó del fuego y se dirigió a las cabañas, ignorando las miradas de los otros monitores. Cato se quedó quieto, obviamente avergonzado por las duras palabras de Katniss. Todos empezaron a hablar de nuevo, y las palabras de Katniss pronto estuvieron olvidadas.

Gale se sentó junto a Peeta, que estaba todavía en estado de shock. "¿Ahora me crees? Es una chica dura de roer, así que buena suerte."

"¿Deberíamos...deberíamos ir a por ella?" le preguntó Peeta.

Gale negó con la cabeza y rió, "Nah, estará bien, es Katniss. Esa chica puede con todo lo que se le venga encima. Incluso Cato."

"Huh," dijo Peeta casi como en un susurro. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con Katniss – les había dejado muy claro que había ido al Campamento Panem solo para trabajar. De todas formas, se aseguraría de no hacer lo que Cato había hecho, subestimar a Katniss.

* * *

**HOLA! bueno, parece que Katniss no es muy fácil de convencer ¿eh? No os preocupéis, que hasta el capítulo 11 no empieza lo bueno. **

**Algunos de vosotros me han dicho que había algunos fallos en los capítulos, y es verdad, ya lo he arreglado. Es que hay veces que uso el traductor para palabras y expresiones raras, pero el traductor digamos que lo traduce literalmente y queda fatal así que yo lo copio y lo pego y después lo cambio, pero hay cosas que se me pasan. Así que disculpadme y avisadme si me he equivocado:)**

**Los favoritos, followers, REVIEWS... todos se aceptan con mucho agrado**

**Un beso**

**MarEverdeen**


	7. Solo Amigos

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES que me permitió traducirla, y los personajes son de la autora Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Solo amigos**

**(Katniss POV)**

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se fue cabreada de la hoguera dándoles probablemente a todos los demás un motivo por el que reírse durante el resto de la noche. Cato no merecía su tiempo, ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué le molestaba tanto! Nunca permitía que ese tipo de chicos se le acercaran así que ¿qué importaba?

Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos mientras que todas a su alrededor ya empezaban a despertar. Los bultos y muelles de su colchón no la habían ayudado mucho y se había pasado dando vueltas toda la noche. Rue le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño. El resto de las chicas estaban charlando animadamente mientras se preparaban para el día, riendo y hablando de chicos. Al parecer, se había perdido algo al no haber visto como jugaban a Verdad o Atrevimiento. Glimmer había tenido que besar a Cato, y por lo visto hubo lengua. Y Finnick tuvo que enseñarle a todo el mundo el culo (tampoco es que las chicas se quejaran de ello).

"Ese chico me puede mostrar su culo cuando quiera", se rió Delly, poniéndose los zapatos. "¿No Annie?"

Annie se ruborizó y murmuró algo en voz baja mientras Delly se descojonaba tirada en el suelo. Para gran alivio de Katniss, nadie dijo una palabra acerca de Cato y su encontronazo.

...

"Te vi hablando con Peeta", dijo Rue tranquilamente en el desayuno.

"Sí ... es un buen chico."

En realidad no quería hablar de eso, pero tampoco quería ser desagradable con ella. Katniss miró por encima del hombro al chico rubio que estaba a unos metros de ella cogiendo en una bandeja. Se encogió de hombros y trató de no sonrojarse. Gale le dirigió una mirada preocupada desde su lugar junto a Peeta, pero se dio la vuelta antes de dejarse en ridículo de nuevo.

"Creo que le gustas", continuó Rue. "Hablé con él después de que te fueras."

"No jugásteis a Verdad o Atrevimiento?"

"No", admitió, "Me quedé hablando con Gale y Madge y ese chico...Tresh. Él es ... muy majo", añadió con una leve sonrisa. "Hay chicos bastante engreídos, pero también los hay agradables también. Como Peeta."

Katniss dejó caer la cuchara y se echó a reír al oír las palabras de Rue. "¿Te está pagando para que me hables bien de él?"

Rue se encogió de hombros. "No, sólo me parece agradable. Estaba un poco decepcionado cuando te fuiste."

"Si, bueno ... está bien. Debería centrarme en trabajar este verano, no en estar pensando en chicos. Estoy aquí para que mi hermana pequeña se pueda divertir".

"Eso muy dulce por tu parte y todo eso, pero ... creo que necesitas divertirte tú también. ¿Quieres arándanos? Los he traído de casa. De hoy no pasan, así que es mejor que nos los terminemos", le ofreció.

"Gracias", respondió Katniss, echándose algunos a la boca. Añadió unos cuantos a su desayuno y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estás un poco decaída".

"Sí, bueno, anoche me dejé en ridículo. No suelen dejar que los tipos como Cato se me acerquen, eso es todo", explicó dándole vueltas a su desatuno.

"Es un gran imbécil. Vendiéndose como si fuera... bueno, lo que sea. Tú sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho".

Y así lo hizo.

Durante toda la mañana, Katniss fue capaz de ignorar la voz estridente de Effie lo suficientemente bien como para plantar las flores del comedor con Madge sin que le diera un dolor de cabeza. Se pasaron el día arreglando el Campamento Panem - recoger la basura, cortar el césped, plantar flores, hacer pancartas de bienvenida, etc. Los niños llegaban en cinco días, así que tenían que ponerse a trabajar. Las flores le ayudaban a olvidarse de Cato y pensar en otras cosas. Por suerte, el molesto imbécil había estado ocupado en el desayuno, pregonando su "gran beso" con Glimmer a los cuatro vientos. Glimmer había fingido disgusto, pero todo el mundo sabía que le encantaba que lo dijera. Katniss negó con la cabeza. Vería a Prim muy pronto, y eso la animaba. Ella si que se merecía un fantástico verano después de su duro año de colegio. Eso era lo único que le importaba y que le _debería_ importar. Sin embargo, cada vez que plantaba una caléndula* en el suelo, no podía evitar pensar en una persona.

Peeta.

El color dorado le recordaba su pelo rubio y a su brillante sonrisa. A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, el chico sonriente que había ligado con ella en el almuerzo el otro día hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo normal. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, lo vio ayudando a cavar un agujero para poner una nueva cerca en el otro lado del patio. Sintió como posaba sus ojos en ella y apartó rápidamente la mirada, no sin antes haberse perdido por milésimas de segundos en sus ojos. Katniss suspiró - no había querido herir sus sentimientos la noche anterior. Cato era insoportable y no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que irse. Él había sido más que amable con ella, y no tenía ninguna excusa para ser grosera con Peeta. Por lo tanto, en el descanso se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estaba trabajando con Tresh.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" -le preguntó en voz baja, tocando su hombro. Dio un salto, dándose la vuelta para mirarla con sus grandes ojos azules.

"¿Qué? Oh, erm ... sí. Claro," dijo. Tresh tomó su pala sin decir nada y siguió trabajando. "¿Qué pasa?"

Katniss jugueteó con las manos, de repente incapaz de mirar a los ojos azules en los que había estado pensando todo el día. ¿Cómo lo hacían las otras chicas? Miró hacia donde la gente estaba pintando una cerca y vio a Delly apartarse el pelo del hombro y sonreírle a Beetee.

"Eh ... mierda," murmuró. "Um ... lo de anoche. Siento haber salido corriendo de esa manera."

Peeta le sonrió de manera insegura, pero asintió. "Está bien. No fue por nada que yo dijera...¿no?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Um, no. Era Cato, él... me estaba molestando."

Peeta resopló y miró por encima de su hombro. "¿Sabes guardar un secreto?" -preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente por el sol. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, eh ... a mi también me parece un idiota."

Ella se rió más fuerte esta vez, sorprendida por su confesión. La gente como Peeta parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Escuchar eso salir de su boca le sorprendía y le extrañaba a la vez. "¿En serio?"

"Si. Él es solo un tío enorme que...busca sexo donde puede y... aggh. Es insoportable. Se podría ir con Glimmer a algún lugar escondido en el bosque, así podrían ponerse a hacerlo como conejos y los demás no tendríamos que ver sus "muestras de amor". ¿Es ... es un poco raro, no? "

Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto. En realidad yo también pienso lo mismo".

"Eso es ... bueno saber que no soy el único que piensa en ese tipo de cosas. Eh ... yyyyyy ..."

"¡Ah! yo venía a decirte que ... que no fuiste tú, o ... cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo."

"Me alegro de que por lo menos no te dé asco. Un punto para Peeta, ¿no? Por lo menos no huyes cuando intento hablar contigo," bromeó dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua.

Katniss asintió. "Sí, bueno ... definitivamente no me importa hablar contigo. Eso va a ser una de las cosas más fáciles de hacer este verano, creo", añadió torpemente.

Peeta estaba radiante. "Bueno ... Quiero decir ... podríamos hacer esto más a menudo. Hablar, quiero decir."

Ella levantó la vista, confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Estaba siendo increíblemente encantador y adorablemente torpe al mismo tiempo, y le resultaba mucho más simpático de lo que ella sabía que le debería resultar. ¿La estaba invitando a salir?

"Oh ... solo nosotros?"

La sonrisa que esbozó Peeta le iluminó toda la cara. "Si quieres. Quiero decir ... No quiero ir muy rápido ni nada, solo pensé ..."

"Oh, bueno ..." Si bien la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Peeta le atraía mucho, también le hacía ponerse un poco nerviosa. No había pasado tiempo con chicos, aparte de Gale, pero eso era diferente.

"Te prometo que no te haré jugar Verdad o Atrevimiento", añadió con seriedad.

Katniss sintió su corazón acelerarse. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería poner en peligro lo que ella quería que fuera de su verano. Estaba allí para trabajar, ganar dinero, y asegurarse de que Prim lo pasaba bien.

Cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, Peeta sólo complicaría las cosas.

"Mira Peeta, yo sé que ... fui dura con lo que le dije a Cato pero ... bueno, lo que dije ... yo hablaba en serio. No puedo darme el lujo de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea el trabajo y Prim este verano. Espero que no te lo tomes como algo personal ".

La cara de Peeta cambió radicalmente, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. "No, eso es ... lo entiendo. La familia es importante, así que ... mm ¡genial!. Eso está muy bien, en realidad."

"Pero podemos ser amigos", añadió rápidamente.

Peeta la miró, con el rostro tranquilo pero con sus ojos azules turbios. Hubo una larga pausa, y de inmediato sintió una punzada en el pecho. "Vale," asintió en voz baja, "Sólo amigos".

Katniss le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, esperando no haberle ofendido demasiado. Porque, a pesar de que necesitaba concentrarse y hacer las cosas bien este verano, realmente quería ser amiga de Peeta.

"Bueno, um ... debería volver al trabajo. Pero ya te veré por ahí."

"OK," dijo en voz baja: "Nos vemos".

Katniss jugueteaba nerviosamente con la punta de su trenza y se volvió y regresó a donde estaba trabajando. Madge levantó la mirada, pero no dijo nada

Katniss se dejó caer de nuevo al lado de las flores que había plantado, sus manos enterradas el suelo delante de ella. Alzó la vista y vio que Madge le estaba interrogando con la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?"

Katniss asintió, poniendo su pelo detrás de las orejas. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Peeta iba caminando lentamente de vuelta al lugar donde había estado trabajando. Parecía un perrito abandonado. "Creo que le gustas", dijo Madge suavemente. "Parecía muy triste cuando te fuiste anoche."

Katniss suspiró. "Es muy agradable. Los chicos que van a mi universidad no son tan ..." Se interrumpió a sí misma, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir a Peeta. Un millón vinieron a su mente, pero a la vez, ninguna parecía la adecuada.

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Las cosas al final salen por sí mismas", dijo Madge, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad. "Pero tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer."

Katniss trató de olvidar la mirada de dolor en sus ojos azules brillantes cuando dijo "sólo amigos" y con un suspiro, volvió a trabajar.

* * *

Esa noche, Katniss dio vueltas y más vueltas en su pequeño colchón lleno de bultos. Todavía era temprano, sólo alrededor de las nueve, pero muchas de sus compañeras estaban cansadas por el largo día de trabajo con todo el calor y se habían ido a la cama temprano. Madge y Rue estaban jugando a las damas en el suelo en frente del cuarto de baño, en silencio tratando de no molestar a los demás. Johanna estaba en el comedor jugando al póquer con Thom y algunos de los chicos, y Jackie y Delly ya estaban durmiendo en sus camas. Annie estaba leyendo al lado de una lámpara que emitía una suave luz, con los auriculares puestos y escuchando música con su Ipod. Todo el mundo estaba relajado, menos ella.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. En la cabaña hacía mucho calor y se estaba empezando a agobiar, además, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara apenada de Peeta. Era imposible. No podría dormir si seguía así de agitada. En la universidad, cuando estaba molesta o preocupada por algo, cogía su spray de pimienta y salía a dar un paseo por el campus. Cuando volvía, solía dormirse sin ningún problema.

"Voy a dar una vuelta", le susurró a Rue y Madge. Las dos chicas asintieron en silencio mientras ella se vestía de nuevo. Salió a la tranquila y agradable noche, el sonido de los grillos y pájaros nocturnos le daban la bienvenida mientras bajaba lentamente por los escalones. Cuando sus pies tocaron el camino de tierra, sonrió mientras una brisa fresca le soplaba en el rostro. Los postes de luz que estaban puestos cada pocos metros alumbraban suavemente la noche, y se mezclaban con la luz de la luna. Caminó por el sendero hacia el comedor, disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Hasta que lo vio.

Peeta estaba de pie en el camino, justo donde había una desviación hacia el lago. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia él, como si estuviera debatiendo si seguir caminando o no. Katniss se congeló - todavía no la había visto. No sabia si escabullirse en la oscuridad o decir algo. Después de lo que había ocurrido ese día, decidió que necesitaba por lo menos decir algo.

"Hola," dijo en voz baja.

Pegó un bote con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era. "Oh ... hola. Me has asustado."

"Lo siento."

Hubo una pausa tensa en el aire, el único ruido que había era el canto de los grillos en la oscuridad. La miró fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si no estuviese seguro de qué decir.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No se podía dormir. ¿Y tú?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Lo mismo. Pensaba dar un paseo. Iba a ir por el lago. Parece muy bonito desde aquí arriba".

"Oh, no lo he visto todavía. Um ... ¿puedo acompañarte?"-preguntó ella.

Las cejas de Peeta se levantaron en sorpresa, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Vamos."

**Hola mis amores! sí, yo sé que estos capítulos son un poco aburridos, Katniss es un poco cansina con eso de que está ahí sólo para trabajar...pero os prometo que en cuanto empiece el romance todo va a ser mucho más interesante.**

***la caléndula es una flor de color amarillo brillante, es una clase de margarita pero no se parecen en nada, más bien se parece a un diente de león.**

**He estado pensando y os propongo un trato: me dejáis REVIEWS y yo os dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo ¿qué os parece? Para empezar os dejo el del capítulo 8:**

Peeta casi no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque Katniss se inclinó hacia delante, sus uñas clavándose en su pecho mientras le sujetaba la camiseta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras ella estampaba sus labios contra los de él. […]

"Umm, genial... Porque esto no acaba de pasar."

**Bueno, pues ahí os quedáis con la intrigaXD**

**ATENCIÓN: he publicado una nueva historia, se llama _Tal Como Eres._ Va de una chica; Katniss Everdeen que, gracias a una equivocación, consigue un trabajo como ayudante de la mánager de su grupo de rock favorito. Sin embargo, no todo es como ella esperaba...**

**Si os ha llamado la atención os pasais por mi perfil y le echais un vistazo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado un review, o habeis añadido la historia a follow y/o favoritos.**

**Nos leemos, **

**MarEverdeen **


	8. Lo que NO pasó

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES, y los personajes a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Lo que NO pasó.**

**(Peeta POV)**

Peeta arqueó las cejas hasta la frente cuando Katniss le preguntó si podía unirse a él. ¿_Era esta la misma chica que lo había rechazado ese mismo día_? Apenas pudo pararse a pensar en su suerte cuando ella se puso a caminar a su lado, llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Vestía una sencilla camiseta y sus pantalones cortos de color caqui. Katniss parecía el tipo de chica que era guapa sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Trató de calmarse mientras caminaba a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible por pensar racionalmente. Los amigos pueden ir al lago. Por supuesto. No significa nada. Pero, ¿los amigos toman paseos nocturnos juntos en la oscuridad? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cierto?

Trató de no enloquecer mientras caminaba a su lado, con las manos balanceándose libremente a los costados, su pelo moviéndose con la suave brisa. Tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, que le hizo recordar que tenía que hablar, o por lo menos tratar de hablar.

"Es una noche agradable."

"Así es."

Silencio.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" -preguntó por fin, volviéndose a mirarlo. _No quieras saberlo_. Se alegró de que estuviese oscuro, porque sus mejillas le ardían en la oscuridad.

"Oh, um ... en nada en realidad."

"¿En serio?" Algo en su tono de voz le dijo que no le creía.

Él soltó un bufido. Seguro que pensaba que era un idiota. _Sabe quién le conviene, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Cato? _Se dijo a sí mismo_._

"No, en realidad. Uh ... yo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes."

"Oh. Eso", contestó ella secamente. "No quise herir tus sentimientos."

"Lo sé, está bien", admitió. Siguieron su camino por el sendero de tierra que serpenteaba entre los árboles. Era lo suficientemente amplio como para que un coche o camión pudiese pasar con facilidad. De repente se sintió un poco ansioso por estar tan cerca de la chica con la que deseaba tanto estar. Cuando el lago por fin apareció a la vista, se quedó sin aliento junto a Katniss. Era hermoso, incluso en la oscuridad.

Parecía extenderse a kilómetros de distancia, el agua brillando con la luna reflejada por ella. Una suave brisa soplaba en la calurosa noche, el agua completamente en calma. Los altos pinos bordeaban la orilla arenosa y podían escuchar a los grillos cantar en la espesura de la noche.

"Wow," exclamó, "es precioso."

"Lo es," él estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Quieres ir al embarcadero?"

"Claro", sonrió ella, siguiéndolo por el muelle de madera. Cuando llegaron al final del mismo, se quitaron los zapatos y los calcetines para poner los pies en el agua.

"¡Oh! ¡Está fría!" se rieron.

"Esto es mucho mejor que estar metido en una cabaña calurosa y claustrofóbica".

"Muy cierto. No corre mucha brisa. Las cabañas estarán recalentadas durante todo el verano. Me encanta estar aquí", dijo en voz baja.

_Tal vez podríamos venir aquí por la noche a solas, para refrescarnos_ ... pensó. _Soy un pervertido._

Observó su perfil por un momento. Katniss aspiró el aire fresco profundamente, y lo soltó en un suspiro de satisfacción. Una débil sonrisa agraciaba sus facciones, dándole un aspecto más relajado muy diferente que ella tenía todo el tiempo desde que la había conocido. Su nariz era pequeña y perfectamente redondeada, y sus labios eran carnosos. De pronto se giró para mirarlo con su mirada penetrante. Un mechón de pelo ondulado color chocolate cayó en sus ojos, y él reprimió el impulso de apartárselo.

"Realmente te gusta esto, ¿verdad?" , le preguntó.

"¿A la naturaleza te refieres?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. "Pareces estar muy a gusto aquí. ¿Ivas mucho de vacaciones en familia a lugares como éste?"

Ella se rió para sus adentros, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, no para nada. Um … a mi papá le encantaba la naturaleza. Vivimos en una pequeña ciudad, con el bosque prácticamente al lado de nuestra casa, y él siempre que podía me llevaba allí y me contaba todo lo que sabía. Solíamos pasar todos los domingos en el bosque, paseando. No importaba qué época del año fuese. Él amaba estar al aire libre y explorar. ¿Y tú? ¿Te um ... te gusta el campo, la naturaleza...esas cosas? "

Peeta se rió entre dientes, "Sí, pero ... no voy mucho. En mi familia no hacemos muchas cosas juntos. Bueno, quiero decir, que no sea cocinar con mi padre. Le gusta experimentar con recetas y esas cosas ...".

Katniss se volvió y lo miró. "Eso está bien. No puedo ni siquiera hornear pastelitos para el cumpleaños de mi hermana. ¿Tu padre es un chef o algo así?"

"No, ah, tenemos una panadería", añadió sin mucha convicción.

"Wow, eso es muy guay".

"Eh ... no realmente. Parte de la razón por la que acepté este trabajo es para no tener que pasar el verano cargando sacos de azúcar y harina", se rió entre dientes. "Divertido, ¿no?"

Katniss se rió, y a Peeta le encantó su risa un poco ronca.

"Te entiendo."

"¿Qué hace tu padre? Parece un tipo guay."

Vio cómo la sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, con el rostro cada vez más serio. "Oh, um ... él era un tipo genial. Era un hombre ... fantástico. Él murió hace unos años. Trabajaba en una mina de carbón, con el papá de Gale. Ambos fueron asesinados en la misma explosión."

Peeta sintió como toda su confianza y seguridad en sí mismo desaparecía en un instante. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. "Oh, Dios mío, estoy ... lo siento mucho. Katniss, de verdad ... ... No era mi intención hacerte hablar de ello."

"Está bien", respondió ella en voz baja. "Yo ... no hablo mucho de él. Hace que mi mamá y mi hermana Prim, se pongan tristes. Era agradable volver hablar de él de nuevo. Me hiciste recordar lo maravilloso padre que era. "

Sus hombros se hundieron. A pesar de que le había asegurado que estaba bien, él todavía se sentía terrible por hacerla hablar de ello. Él se quedó mirando el agua, escuchando el canto de los grillos. "Bueno ... parece que era un buen tipo".

"Lo era. El padre Gale también era genial, todos crecimos juntos y él era como un tío para mí. Ese fue ... un año muy difícil. Casi no puedo ir a la universidad a causa de ello, pero mi madre me obligó, insistió en que estarían bien. Yo había pasado dos años cuidando a mi hermana mientras ella trabajaba todo el tiempo. Me imagino que cada uno lo supera de forma diferente ", se encogió de hombros.

"Gale es muy majo. Está en la cama al lado de la mía, y me cae muy bien."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Él se ocupó de todo mucho mejor que yo. En realidad no tuvo tiempo para llorar y yo ... yo sólo me preocupé de la supervivencia".

"¿Tu madre hizo algo?"

"Sí, se volcó en el trabajo. Como dije ... cada uno lo supera de manera diferente. Fue como si yo estuviera haciendo de madre. No sabía lo que hacía la mitad del tiempo."

"Yo tampoco lo sabría", admitió.

"No tenía otra opción. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, y ... lo superé. De alguna manera lo hice."

Peeta observaba su perfil de nuevo, con miedo a decir cualquier cosa. Se notaba que necesitaba desahogarse, y él la escucharía muy atentamente.

"¿Cómo es Prim? Hablas mucho de ella. Os debéis de llevar muy bien."

Katniss se rió para sus adentros, picando la madera desgastada bajo sus dedos. "Prim es ... increíble. Ella nunca se queja y siempre ve lo bueno en las cosas. Tanto por dentro como por fuera, estoy bastante segura de que es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos."

"Bueno, no digas eso", dijo en voz baja, "porque probablemente no podría haberlo hecho sin ti."

"Supongo. Mi madre trabajaba todo el tiempo y yo me hice cargo de Prim. Apenas teníamos dinero, así que no tenía mucho que perder. Nunca olvidaré cuando entró el equipo de voleibol de secundaria y tuvo que abandonar porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para ello. Habría necesitado zapatos nuevos y almohadillas especiales y ... simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba tan enfadada conmigo misma por no ser capaz de darle eso. Me sentí como si le hubiese fallado a ella y a mi padre. Dijo que estaba bien y que no le importaba, porque ella es dulce ... pero ... en realidad le rompió el corazón. T también rompió el mío. Así que ... Supongo que por eso el que ella pueda venir aquí es tan importante para mí. Sólo quiero que se divierta este verano ", explicó Katniss, volviéndose a mirarlo.

"Ahora lo entiendo mejor. Se nota que te importa mucho ", respondió con sinceridad.

Katniss se estiró, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano de la vergüenza. "Dios, no puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto. Debes de pensar que estoy loca."

"¿Serviría de algo si te dijera algo personal también?"

Katniss hizo una mueca. "Um, tal vez después."Él se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Entiendo por qué no querías divertirte este verano. Suena muy importante para ti y Prim".

"Así es. Ella nunca más podrá a hacer algo como esto. Es un poco mi 'lo siento' para todas las otras cosas que ha tenido que rechazar en los últimos años."

"Estoy seguro de que lo apreciará. Lo pasará genial este verano, lo sé."

"Se lo merece", admitió Katniss. Peeta miró su cara vuelta seria otra vez mientras miraba hacia el agua.

"¿Y entonces tú?"

Ella frunció el ceño, claramente sorprendida por sus palabras. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?" -preguntó ella, chapoteando los pies en el agua. Él sonrió, volviéndose hacia ella.

"Bueno, cuando tienes la oportunidad de divertirte?"

Katniss negó con la cabeza. "Yo ... me divierto".

"¿Cuándo?" desafió. Esta chica había conseguido tener un extraño efecto sobre él en tan poco tiempo – cada vez se estaba enamorando más y más rápido de ella.

"Yo ... yo creo que pfff. Lo siento, Peeta. Por soltarte todo esto."

"Está bien", le aseguró. "Sólo estoy siendo un buen amigo."

Ella sonrió con tristeza. "Te lo agradezco."

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos más, observando el lago, a las estrellas brillar y escuchando a los grillos cantar. "Debo volver," ella finalmente suspiró, levantando sus pies fuera del agua.

"¿Estás segura?"le preguntó.

Ella sonrió mientras se sacudía torpemente el agua de sus pies. "Tenemos que volver".

Sonrió en la oscuridad mientras sacaba sus pies del agua helada del lago. De mala gana se ató los zapatos y se puso de pie de nuevo. Caminaron hasta el muelle, el silencio entre ellos ahora era un poco más cómodo.

"Lo siento, otra vez, por desahogarme contigo de esa manera," dijo finalmente en voz baja. "Nunca lo hago."

Peeta se encogió de hombros en silencio, halagado de que ella se hubiese abierto a él. Conocer la existencia de su padre le hizo sentirse privilegiado de alguna manera - supuso que no había compartido esa información con cualquier persona. A pesar de que estaba terriblemente triste por hacerla hablar de su padre, le enorgullecía saber que ya le había cogido algo de confianza. Se imaginó a sí mismo en su lugar -

¿compartiría algo así con una persona que acababa de conocer? Lo dudaba. Imaginar a su padre moribundo era algo que no quería hacer, y sin duda algo de lo que no hablaría con un desconocido. Sí, ella debía de confiar en él bastante como para habérselo contado.

"A veces es bueno hablar de esas cosas y desahogarse. Si te hace sentir mejor, entonces ... siempre estaré a tu lado. Soy un buen oyente.

Debo tener alguna cualidad que me pone en la "zona de amigos" siempre. Tal vez eso es todo. Oh bien. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Katniss sonrió mientras caminaba, encogiéndose de hombros. "No suelo hablar de él. Como he dicho, nadie quiere hablar de alguien que murió tan joven. Hace que la gente se ponga triste".

"Puedo entender eso", respondió él, mordiéndose el labio. Caminaron por el camino de tierra hacia las cabañas en silencio por unos momentos, sólo el sonido de los grillos se escuchaba. Katniss aminoró el ritmo una vez que llegaron al camino principal que atravesaba el campamento.

"Tú eres ... bueno," tartamudeó ella-, apartándose el pelo detrás de su hombro. Jugueteó con un mechón, enrollándolo nerviosamente alrededor de su dedo antes de dejarlo girar otra vez. Peeta la miró de soslayo, observando cómo sus manos menudas jugueteaban con su pelo. Se mordió el labio como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos, sus zapatillas gastadas raspado en el suelo mientras caminaba.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido."

Ella sonrió, todavía evitando su mirada. Se acercaban más y más a sus cabañas, y Peeta no quería separarse de ella. La noche había sido tan perfecta - había confiado en él y le había contado algo acerca de sí misma que raramente compartía con los demás. Estaba en el séptimo cielo y no quería que terminara. La acompañó hasta su cabaña, el sonido de los grillos casi ensordecedor mientras permanecía de pie frente a él. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a su alrededor con torpeza, tratando de pensar en algo profundo y significativo que decir para terminar la noche sin quedar en ridículo.

Al final acabó dándole patadas a una piedra.

"¿Peeta?"

"¿Eh?" respondió sin pensar,

"¿Tú um ... sabes guardar un secreto?"

Su pregunta le pilló desprevenido. "Katniss, nunca le diría nada a nadie sobre lo que me has confesado-"

Peeta casi no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque Katniss se inclinó hacia delante, sus uñas clavándose en su pecho mientras le sujetaba la camiseta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras ella estampaba sus labios contra los de él. Dejó salir un gemido antes de que pudiera procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Fue breve y un poco torpe, pero dulce. Duró solo cinco o seis segundos pero era un beso ardiente. El tiempo se ralentizó mientras movía sus labios contra los suyos, respondiéndole el beso. Hizo todo lo posible para saborear la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Ella jadeó antes de alejarse en silencio, con los ojos grises ligeramente abiertos.

"Umm, genial... Porque esto no acaba de pasar."

Él la miró boquiabierto. "Um ... que ... Whoa ..."

Ella le apretó el brazo y le dio una mirada aterrada mientras respiraba con voz temblorosa. "Eso no acaba de ocurrir ", suplicó en un susurro: "Lo siento, tenía que saber lo que se sentía, yo ... yo tengo que irme."

Observó con la boca todavía abierta como Katniss se precipitaba por las escaleras en silencio hacia su cabaña. Sin hacer ruido con la pueta, se había metido para adentro antes de que pudiera realizar siquiera un pensamiento coherente. Miró a su alrededor con incredulidad, buscando a alguien que le dijera que todo había sido una broma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo era, se frotó la cara con las manos y parpadeó un par de veces.

"La madre del oooh ... wow", murmuró, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Acababa de asumir el hecho de que él y Katniss sólo iban a ser amigos, y entonces va ella y le da el beso de su vida.

Iba a ser un verano muy interesante.

* * *

**Holaaa! lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero es que estaba liada con exámenes y eso, además de dos trabajos que tenía que entregar esta semana. Perdonadme si me retraso algún día de este mes, en febrero llegan todos los exámenes de golpe. **

**Bien, este capítulo es un poco más personal. A partir de aquí se forja la relación de Katniss y Peeta y a lo largo de la historia va a ir tomando forma. Así que no os preocupéis que dentro de poco llega el romanceXD**

**Como fuisteis generosas con los reviews(muchas gracias a todas), y lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el adelanto:  
**

"El amor está en el aire!" Cato soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que cogía su bandeja y dejaba la fila del almuerzo. Katniss sintió como su corazón se paraba. No estaba hablando de ella, ¿verdad? Lo observó mientras él miraba hacia su mesa otra vez, con una sonrisa engreída adornando su rostro. Ella miró por encima del hombro y le dirigió a Peeta una mirada envenenada, entonces él levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada aterrorizada. La sostuvo durante una fracción de segundo antes de apartarla enfadada.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Nos leemos preciosas(y precioso si hay alguno por ahí XD). ¡Recordad! REVIEW=ADELANTO**

**Besos. María as MarEverdeen**


	9. Sucios Secretos

**Disclaimer: la historia es de TWILIGHTCAKES, yo solo la traduzco. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Capítulo 9: Sucios Secretos**

* * *

**(Katniss POV)**

A la mañana siguiente amaneció nublado y temprano, especialmente temprano para una Katniss todavía adormecida. Había estado dando vueltas durante la mayor parte de la noche en su delgado colchón, incapaz de hacer que su cerebro parara de pensar. Una y otra vez repitiendo el beso con Peeta en su mente, y cada vez que lo hacía, algo le hacía retorcerse. De repente se escuchó por los altavoces una llamada de atención para que empezaran a levantarse. Katniss se levantó para prepararse para el día, vistiendo su segunda camiseta del Campamento Panem y pantalones cortos de color caqui del día anterior. Todo lo que podía pensar mientras se ataba el extremo de su trenza eran esos ojos azules impresionantes y la forma en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos.

Joder. _Ayer por la noche_, pensó.

No sabía por qué se había abierto a Peeta así. Demonios, conocía a Gale prácticamente de toda la vida y nunca se había abierto a él de esa manera. Se había descargado sobre él y le había todos los secretos que tenía - su padre fallecido, Prim , sus sentimientos de inseguridad ... todo. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de desayunos con sus compañeras, trató de averiguar qué había salido mal y por qué perdió todos los filtros la noche anterior. Nunca se había abierto a cualquier otra persona como lo había hecho con él. Cogió la bandeja y esperó impaciente en la cola para coger su desayuno. Una vez sentada, solo pudo fruncir el ceño mirando su desayuno y pensar.

¿Por qué era diferente Peeta? Se asomó por encima del hombro hacia la mesa donde solía estar sentado. Él estaba allí, pero apenas se le veía. Sus ojos azules eran grandes y estaban mirando la comida delante de él mientras despedazaba un panecillo.

Katniss se volvió hacia su desayuno y se mordió el labio. No tenía hambre en absoluto, pero a juzgar por la mirada que Sae le había estado dando desde que estaba en la fila sería mejor comer. Le dio un mordisco y tragó, dejando que su garganta hiciera un ruido al tragar. Estaba asqueroso. Sólo la mitad de los monitores estaban allí, Effie y Haymitch aún no habían llegado.

No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que la poseyó la noche anterior para que cogiera de esa forma a Peeta y lo besara. Tal vez fue el hecho de que él la consoló, parecía sincero, y al menos parecía que escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo, sin tratar de meterse en sus pantalones. Lo había dicho él mismo - que aceptó la invitación de ser sólo amigos, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo al escucharla hablar de sus problemas - ser un buen amigo. Apretó la servilleta en la mano y puso los ojos en ella. ¿Desde cuándo estaba siendo sincero y no era una amenaza para ella?

"¿Estás bien?" Madge le preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos se posaron en la servilleta apretada en la palma de su mano, y Katniss rápidamente lo dejó caer.

"Um ... no dormí bien."

"Está bien," contestó Madge a la ligera, claramente no lo se creyó, pero no querría presionar. Katniss le dio un "gracias" mirada y trató de tragar otra cucharada de avena. Jackie simplemente tomó un sorbo de su jugo y le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa. Katniss le devolvió el gesto a la Comadreja y trató de concentrarse en su desayuno.

Por mucho que lo intentara, el mismo pensamiento se mantuvo a la deriva a través de su mente. _Besé a Peeta_.

_Besé a Peeta duro._

_Besé a Peeta como nunca lo había hecho con nadie_.

_Le di un beso y me gustó._

_¿Qué demonios me pasó?_

Sabía la respuesta a eso, sin tener que pensar mucho. Después de sólo dos días de conocerlo, su mente no paraba de pensar en él y de reproducir imágenes suyas en su mente.

Rebelde pelo ondulado rubio que estaba constantemente despeinado.

Brillantes, amables y dulces ojos azules ...

Brazos fuertes, bronceados y musculosos...

Una espalda amplia en la que se marcaban todos sus músculos...

Y un culo tan perfecto que sus pantalones deberían estar orgullosos de llevarlo ...

"Tú ... Seguro que estás bien?" le susurró de nuevo Madge. Katniss asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia su bandeja.

De repente le golpeó un pensamiento. ¿Y si Peeta se lo había contado a sus compañeros de cabaña? Observó con horror como Cato le daba un codazo a Marvel en la fila del desayuno, quien se volvió y miró a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada. Cato soltó una risita antes de tratar que Tresh le riera la gracia. Por suerte, el chico estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que Sae le estaba sirviendo. Marvel volvió a mirar a su mesa y sonrió antes de sacudir la cabeza.

_Oh no_, pensó. _¡Lo ha contado!_

Hizo todo lo posible por frenar su ritmo cardíaco y de no ponerse de color rojo remolacha. No les daría esa satisfacción. Podían hablar todo lo que quisieran, pero no tenían pruebas. Echó un vistazo a Peeta de nuevo que seguía despedazando su panecillo como si fuera su trabajo. No parecía especialmente presumido ni orgulloso de sí mismo como ella había esperado que estuviera, en realidad no estaba muy segura de qué esperar.

Una voz fuerte proveniente de la puerta lateral la distrajo, y vio a Effie y Haymitch entrando en el comedor. Bueno, Effie iba dando saltitos y Haymitch iba arrastrando los pies. Se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado y se fue derechito a coger un café mientras Effie revoloteaban alrededor y saludaba a todos con una sonrisa amable.

Rue se sentó y se unió a ellas, sus ojos marrones abiertos como platos. "No estoy segura de por qué se están peleando, pero estos dos son como el gato y el perro!" -exclamó en un susurro mientras abría su leche. Katniss resopló para sí misma y agachó la cabeza mientras Cato y Marvel pasaban al lado de su mesa. Frunció el ceño cuando vio Jackie encojerse en su asiento.

"El amor se nota en el aire!" Cato soltó una risita al tiempo que cogía su bandeja y salía de la fila del desayuno. El corazón de Katniss se detuvo. No estaba hablando de ella, ¿verdad? Miró por encima del hombro y le clavó los ojos a Peeta hasta que este levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada de pánico. Le sostuvo la mirada durante una fracción de segundo antes de apartarla rápidamente.

_Extraño_, pensó. Miró otra vez a Cato y su cara alegre hizo que su estómago se encogiera. De repente, las imágenes de Peeta en su cabaña, rodeado por todos los monitores y contando lo que sucedió la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. Horrorizada, se imaginó como la noticia se iba extendiendo como un reguero de pólvora por todo el campamento. A pesar de todo solo había sido un beso, pero estaba segura de que se reirían de ella. ¿Y si lo ha dicho? O peor aún, ¿y si se había inventado y añadido algo más a la historia?

"Bueno Marvel, ¿no vas a sentarte junto a tu encantadora señorita?" dijo Cato con fuerza, palmeándole la espalda. Marvel se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Jackie. Jackie gruñó para sus adentros y se hundió aún más en la silla.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de par en par. Todos en la mesa se volvieron hacia La Comadreja, que estba roja como un tomate.

"Yo ... no lo puedo creer", murmuró ella. Katniss se sentía muy mal por la pobre chica - que obviamente había sido pillada en una situación comprometida con Marvel la noche anterior. Todas le pidieron información, pero Jackie simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Cato nos pilló besándonos detrás de su cabaña ... no es para tanto".

Katniss se asomó por encima de la mesa de Peeta donde los chicos estaban todos hablando y riendo animadamente. Cato estaba imitando la cara horrorizada de Jackie después de haberlos atrapado detrás de la cabina, y Marvel hacía todo lo posible para fingir vergüenza. Peeta sonreía para sí mismo, siguiéndoles el juego. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante y por fin pudo respirar tranquila.

Peeta no se lo había contado a nadie.

Si lo hubiera hecho, es evidente que se estarían burlando de ella en este momento, no de Jackie. Con una leve sonrisa, terminó su desayuno y se dirigió hacia fuera para comenzar el día.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Ah, el amor adolescente", se rió Effie. Los monitores tenían que reunirse todos los días con Haymitch y Effie después del desayuno para hablar de las actividades del día. Puesto que todavía tenían un par de días más sin niños, seguían centrándose en la limpieza del campamento para su llegada. Ese día iban a estar trabajando en la limpieza de los edificios por dentro, ya que se suponía que esta mañana iba a llover. A juzgar por los nubarrones que se cernían en la distancia, Katniss imaginó que lo haría también mañana.

"¿Has visto la forma en que se sonrojó en el desayuno?" Glimmer siseó en frente de ella. Katniss vio como Clove rodaba los ojos.

"Por lo menos tuvo la sensatez de avergonzarse. Ese chico es un matón", le espetó Clove.

"Lo sé."

Horrorizada, Katniss desvió la mirada. Podrían haber estado hablando de _ella_. Podría ser humillada si Peeta le trataba igual que Marvel había tratado a Jackie.

_Pero no lo ha hecho_, se recordó. Era evidente que no se lo había contado a nadie. Otra oleada de alivio se apoderó de ella. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

"Cállate, Effie. A los chicos no les importan una mierda tus estupideces", gruñó Haymitch. "Sólo quedan unos días más antes de que los campistas lleguen. Aseguraos de hacer de esto un lugar agradable para ellos. Y tratad de contener vuestras ganas de bajaros lo pantalones mientras ellos estén aquí", añadió por último, escaneando a todo el grupo con sus ojos grises. Algunas personas se removieron incómodas, pero nadie dijo nada.

A excepción de Effie.

"Oh Haymitch, no seas tan grosero! Estos chicos no quieren escuchar ese tipo de charlas!"

Haymitch rodó los ojos y se palpó los bolsillos buscando su botella de alcohol.

"Ahora las chicas van a limpiar las aulas. ¡De vez en cuando es bueno tener estar preparado para cuando tenemos días de lluvia o niños con alergias o incluso quemaduras de sol!" se echó a reír. "Así que por favor haced todo lo posible por ayudarme aquellas que estéis en mi grupo. La mitad de vosotros irá a reparar cosas con Haymitch, y la otra mitad revisará las provisiones conmigo. Así que vamos ..."

Katniss vio como Effie miraba a su grupo del día. "Oh, voy a necesitar algunos chicos ... algún voluntario?"

Katniss casi se atragantó al oír una voz. "Yo iré", dijo Peeta desde atrás del grupo. Se movió hacia delante donde Effie estaba. Para su alivio, Gale y Tresh dieron un paso hacia delante, y pronto Thom y Marvel había unido a ellos también.

"Por supuesto, querrá ir con su novia", se rió Cato. Marvel le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Jackie, quien lo ignoró. En cambio, se inclinó sobre Madge y escuchó como Haymitch y Effie le indicaban al resto las actividades del día. Después de conseguir un manotazo por tratar de arreglar cuello de la camisa de Haymitch, Effie simplemente se rió e instó a su grupo para que la siguiera. Haymitch se montó en su carrito de golf y ladró al resto de los chicos para que lo siguiera.

Katniss una vez dentro del edificio que iban a limpiar (que en realidad era una cabaña de madera vieja con tres aulas) se puso a trabajar. Ella y Rue se pusieron a limpiar un área que estaba llena de materiales de pintura y arte. Se dividieron de manera que había un grupo en cada aula. Katniss miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Peeta comenzó a dibujar una selva en el gran lienzo blanco que se extendía por la parte de atrás de la sala. Hasta ahora llevaba pintado árboles, enredaderas, unos cuantos monos, y tenía el boceto de un tigre arrastrándose por el bosque.

"Wow ... ese chico si que tiene talento", observó Rue pensativa. Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron hacia Katniss y ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

"Supongo que sí".

"Mmmhmmm", murmuró Rue en voz baja.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, se sentía más orgullosa de sí misma porque apenas había mirado a Peeta. Estaba absorto en sus obras de arte de todos modos y no quería molestarlo. Madge y Rue estaban trabajando en la misma habitación, pero su grupo se había dividido a lo largo del edificio. Effie estaba caminando de una habitación a otra, a veces gritando órdenes, pero en su mayor parte estaban solos. Trabajaban en armonía, el único sonido era el crujido del papel y el chirrido del marcador permanente que Peeta estaba usando.

Katniss miró detrás de ella. Peeta estaba trabajando con tranquilidad, dibujando un árbol en el lienzo que tenía delante de él. Llevaba una fina camiseta blanca, que estaba desgastada por el uso, y que le permitía ver cada músculo que se estiraba y doblada al dibujar. Su brazo firme se extendía hacia los lados mientras arrastraba el marcador a lo largo del lienzo, las mangas remangadas de su camiseta mostraban unos fornidos antebrazos. Katniss sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vio la parte superior de su ropa interior.

_¿Boxers?_ _Hm_. _Me encantaría poder verlos._ Se rió para sus adentros por su repentino lapsus de control y comenzó a organizar cartulinas por colores y a colocarlas en los clasificadores adecuados.

Estuvieron así durante una hora más antes de que un avión de papel aterrizara en el suelo donde ella estaba arrodillada. Frunciendo el ceño, lo cogió y estuvo a punto de arrugarlo y tirarlo, pero Peeta tosió para llamarle la atención. La miró con cautela,

e hizo un movimiento instándola a abrirlo.

_¿Podemos hablar?_

Su letra era pulcra pero peculiar y las palabras quedaron rondando en su mente. Agarró el bolígrafo más cercano a ella y rápidamente garabateó una nota.

_No estoy segura de si eso es una buena idea. Lo siento._

Deslizó el avión después de asegurarse de que Madge y Rue estuviesen ocupadas en su trabajo. Peeta se detuvo, recogiéndolo rápidamente y,dándole la espalda a la puerta de la sala, lo leyó y escribió una respuesta.

_No le he dicho nada a nadie._ _Vi tu cara en el desayuno. No soy Marvel. No diré nada. Te lo prometo._

Su respuesta esta vez fue más corta y agradable.  
_  
No suelo besara la gente así porque sí._

Miró a su alrededor otra vez antes de deslizarlo hacia él. Volvió a ordenar cartulinas de colores.

_¿Nos vemos esta noche? ¿En tu cabaña?_

Ella suspiró. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio sus ojos azules suplicándole mientras fingía que pintaba las hojas de un árbol. Se dio cuenta de que el mural le estaba quedando muy bien. Con un suspiro, le lanzó el avión por última vez.

_Bien. En mi cabaña. A las 21:00. _

Él leyó la nota y sonrió.

"Perfecto" articuló él con los labios. Observó cómo sus labios ligeramente agrietados formaban la palabra y por un momento creyó que se derretía. De repente, en todo lo que podía pensar era en la forma en que se habían sentido contra los suyos la noche anterior. Un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y un calor se extendió a través de ella. Miró a sus amables ojos azules, una vez más silenciosamente rogándole para que no lo rechazara. No había tenido intención de hacerle daño cuando le dijo que fueran solo amigos, pero tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo este verano.

Pero sería un largo verano si sólo hiciera eso.

_¿Cuando será mi turno?_ pensó. De inmediato se sintió culpable - Prim tenía menos de lo que lo que ella había tenido hasta ahora y nunca se había quejado. Nunca dijo nada ni se enfadó por el hecho de que ella no tuviese todas esas cosas que Katniss había tenido gracias a su padre. Pero Katniss había sacrificado mucho por su hermana, y no se sentía mal por lo que le dijo a continuación a Peeta.

_Nos encontraremos detrás de mi cabaña. No se lo digas a nadie. Este es nuestro pequeño secreto, Mellark._

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAA! Ya volviiiiiiiii! después de 1 mes volví! quería subir ayer, pero es que por la tarde salí con unas amigas y se me olvidó completamente.**

** BUENOOOOOOOOOOO ¿qué creéis que pasará en su próximo encuentro? ¿estáis ansiosas? tranquilas, subiré el próximo a mitad de samana.**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Y, aunque no venga al caso, ¿sabéis que en el intercambio vi una calle que se llamaba "Hawthorne Close"? Le hice una foto, si queréis verla, un día de estos la subiré a mi Tumblr.  
**

**Nos leemos!**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	10. Ligando Con El Enemigo

**Disclaimer: la historia original pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES, yo solo la traduzco. Los personajes, como todos sabéis, son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Capítulo 10: Ligando con el enemigo.**

* * *

**(Katniss POV) **

Esa noche después de la cena, todos los monitores estaban sentados en el porche del comedor principal, riendo y charlando. Katniss intentaba por todos los medios evitar las miradas que Peeta le dirigía, pues no quería convertirse en el punto de mira de las bromitas de Glimmer y Clove. Se había hecho el propósito de ignorarlas lo máximo posible durante ese verano. Glimmer no había hecho otra cosa más que hablar de Marvel y Jackie, había sido el único tema de conversación durante toda la cena. Le estaba muy agradecida a Peeta por no haber dicho nada de su beso y, por lo tanto, de no ser el centro de atención de todo el campamento.

"No os paséis de la raya esta noche," gruñó Haymitch saliendo al porche. Algunos chicos se encogieron.

"¡Oh, Haymtich! ¡Déjalos que se diviertan!" chilló Effie saliendo detrás de él. Se giró hacia los monitores, "¿cuáles son los planes para esta noche?".

Haymitch empezó a reírse, "Déjalos en paz. Saben arreglárselas ellos solitos. Seguramente no querrán salir con dos viejos como nosotros, Effie" añadió.

Effie se puso roja como un tomate y le pegó una colleja. Haymitch hizo una mueca de dolor pero le sonrió inocentemente.

"Eres insufrible", le escupió, largándose de allí.

"¡Oh venga ya Effie! ¡No te enfades!" le gritó. Haymitch se montó en su carrito de golf y les sonrió. Hasta Katniss se rió cuando Haymitch se fue persiguiendo a Effie con el cochecito.

"Yo creo que se gustan," le dijo Rue.

"¿Lo crees?"

"Oh, ese viejo borracho ha estado pillado por Effie desde hace años. No es nada nuevo", se rió Johanna. "Él finge ser grosero con ella y ella finge que le molesta, y ese mismo cuento se repite año tras año."

El grupo se quedó charlando en el porche durante unos minutos m´as, pensando qué podrían hacer esa noche.

"Ummm... yo digo que hagamos otra hoguera," propuso Cato. Thom asintió inmediatamente, dándole un codazo a Johanna.

"Me encantaría" dijo Johanna con una mirada traviesa.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo, quién sabe lo que hará Jackie esta noche... o yo," dijo Glimmer, sonriéndole sujestivamente a Cato. Él se rió y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho para que se le notaran más los músculos. Rodó los ojos. No podía entender como alguien tan reservada y dulce como Jackie podía recibir tantos insultos por liarse con Marvel cuando Glimmer era la puta, no ella. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, diciéndose a sí misma que era otro de los mucho misterios injustos de la vida y se puso junto a Madge. Era una chica callada, observadora y amable. Por ahora le caía muy bien.

"¿Vas a ir?" le preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros. "La última vez que fui no terminó muy bien," se rió. "Puede que vaya."

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Todos los de la cabaña 2 están obligados a ir!" dijo Finnick mientras se acercaba al grupo. Se había quitado la camiseta y la llevaba colgada al hombro. Miró a Annie, que estaba detrás de Madge, por el rabillo del ojo y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Se que estarás allí." rió. "¡Esta no me puede quitar la vista de encima!" dijo, ahora girándose hacia los demás.

Annie bufó, "ni si quiera estaba mirando en tu dirección, pero bueno," Katniss se echó a reír mientras que Finnick le dio otra de sus deslumbrantes y engreídas sonrisas.

Katniss miró a Peeta, estaba apoyado en una barandilla que había delante de ella y hablaba con Tresh. Bueno, mejor dicho, él le hablaba a Tresh. El otro chico sólo asentía con la cabeza y gruñía en voz baja en respuesta a Peeta. Él la miró interrogante. Sabía lo que estaba pensando - _¿cómo iban a reunirse y hablar si todo el mundo pensaba que iban a ir a la hoguera?_ S encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

Glimmer seguía charlando y riendo sobre algo cuando Sae salió y los echó a todos. "Iros a divertiros mientras podáis. En cuanto lleguen esos mocosos estaréis demasiado cansados hasta para pensar", gruñó-. Katniss sonrió para sus adentros y siguió el resto del grupo hacia las cabañas.

Los chicos decidieron ir a buscar leña mientras que las chicas iban a sus cabañas a ducharse. Glimmer le seguía susurrando algo a Clove, que miraba a Jackie mientras caminaban. Casi habían llegado a las cabañas cuando Johanna cogió descaradamente a Thom por el cuello y le plantó un pedazo de beso. Él gruñó por la sorpresa, pero en seguida le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. "¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó con una sonrisa cuando se separaron. Todo el mundo se había puesto a silbar y a reírse de ellos, y eso parecía gustarle a Johanna.

"Oh, ya sabes, sólo le estaba dando a Glimmer algo de qué hablar", se rió

dirigiéndole a Glimmer una mirada burlona. Glimmer abrió la boca sorprendida y Clove soltó una risita mientras que Johanna pasó junto a ellas, chocando sus hombros.

"Pues no me quejo para nada", murmuró Thom, mordiéndose el labio mientras observaba a Johanna alejarse. Las chicas la siguieron hacia su cabaña, alejándose del grupito de Glimmer y Clove.

"No tenías por qué hacer eso," le dijo Jackie tímidamente.

Johanna soltó una carcajada mientras todas subían las escaleras de la cabaña. "Bueno, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. ¿No te molesta que se ría de ti?"

Jackie se encogió de hombros y Madge le dio una palmadita en la espalda, "Bueno, sí, pero..."

"Pero nada. Puse esa perra estúpida en su lugar y seguramente ahora te dejará en paz. Odio a ese tipo de chicas. Cada año tenemos una así, _cada puto añ_o. Una chica tonta que lo único que sabe hacer es hablar de cotilleos ... "

Johanna continuó su perorata en la ducha, quitándose su ropa por el camino. Katniss se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró, mirando como Johanna desaparecía tras las puertas de las duchas. Tal vez tenía razón - después de hacer eso, Glimmer y Clove pararían de molestar. Rue llamó la atención de Katniss y sonrió. "Me cae bien", dijo riendo.

"A mi también me cae bien. Realmente bien".

* * *

Katniss se acercó a la hoguera junto con el resto de las chicas de su cabaña y trató de olvidarse de su ahora cancelado encuentro con Peeta. Tendrían que dejarlo para otra noche, lo último que quería hacer era llamar la atención; sobre todo después de lo que le habían hecho a Jackie.

_Además_, se dijo,_ es mucho más excitante una relación en secreto_. La cara de Peeta había aparecido en su mente muchas veces en ese día - más de lo que quería admitir. Cuando iba al colegio le habían gustado algunos chicos, pero se le había pasado con el tiempo y ahora ni los recordaba. Katniss había hablado con algunos en privado para intentar acercarse, pero ellos preferían a otras y siempre la ignoraban. Sabía que tendría que acercarse a algún chico que no fuera Gale en algún momento - pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tal vez por eso besó a Peeta. No quería uno de esos besos fugaces y torpes, quería un beso de verdad. Le había parecido más fácil agarrarlo y besarlo como ella quisiera.

Resulta que al final tenía razón. Había repetido la imagen de ese beso muchas veces en la cabeza, y cada vez que lo hacía tenía que reprimir una sonrisa. Nunca antes había hecho nada como esto, así que era nuevo para ella.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" le preguntó Annie educadamente mientras caminaban por el sendero.

"Sip. Estoy deseando que mi hermana pequeña llegue para que pueda disfrutarlo también," respondió Katniss.

"Es genial que valláis a poder pasar el verano juntas. Yo estoy feliz de poder pasarlo rodeada de caballos."

"¿Sueles montar mucho?"

"Ojalá", suspiró Annie. "Tomé clases cuando era pequeña y me han encantado los caballos desde entonces. Pero nunca he podido comprarme uno."

Katniss se rió. "Te entiendo", dijo.

Annie iba caminando a su lado y Rue charlaba frente a ellas con Madge. Madge le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Johanna y Jackie iban las últimas del grupo, Johanna le estaba enseñando a Jackie a ignorar los comentarios estúpidos de Glimmer.

"Está bien. En realidad no me molesta mucho, y no pienso volver a acercarme a Marvel nunca más", insistió Jackie. Johanna le palmeó el hombro y sonrió.

"Bien bien, lo que tú digas. Sólo estoy diciendo que podríamos conseguir que cerrara esa gran bocaza que tiene para siempre, llevo viniendo aquí desde que era una niña... sé muchas cosas que podríamos hacer para espantarla."

"Me lo imagino", respondió Jackie lentamente. Algo en su tono de voz le dijo que no debería subestimarla. Fuera lo que fuese que Jackie había planeado para Glimmer, estaba segura de que la rubia se lo merecía.

Llegaron justo cuando estaban encendiendo la hoguera. Katniss divisó inmediatamente a Peeta, que estaba sentado junto a Gale y Finnick. En cuanto notaron que habían llegado, Finnick se levantó de un salto y les dio unos vasos.

"Me alegro de que hayáis venido señoritas," dijo alegremente. "¿Quién quiere algo de beber?"

Katniss vio como Cato abría una botella de vodka barato y comenzaba a servirla en los vasos de plástico. Los otros monitores se reunieron en torno a él para que les sirviera también. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gale y los dos sonrieron. El vodka barato que Cato estaba sirviendo era el mismo que a veces habían tomado juntos cuando eran adolescentes. Katniss no bebía con frecuencia, pero se había emborrachado varias veces con Gale. Él se puso de pie y se acercó, sentándose en la bala de paja al lado de ella.

"¿Bebiendo esta noche, Catnip?" le preguntó Gale.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Uh, no. No creo que sea capaz de aguantarme las ganas de partirle la nariz a Cato si me dice algo como lo de la otra noche."

Gale rió y tomó un trago. "Buen punto. La otra noche parecía que querías descuartizarlo."

"Quería", ella estuvo de acuerdo: "Te juro que quería."

Observó como Glimmer se tomada de un trago lo que había en su vaso y se reía, llevaba toda la noche rondando por ahí con Clove y otra chica cuyo nombre no sabía . "Me entran ganas de llenarle el vaso de agua y decirle que es vodka... a ver si sigue actuando igual de idiota", murmuró. Alejó con su mano un mosquito y suspiró con tristeza al ver como Peeta hablaba y socializaba con todo el mundo. Lo hacía todo parece tan natural, hablando, riendo, conociendo gente. No le extrañaba que hiciera amigos con tanta facilidad. Ella siendo una persona tímida e introvertida, nunca había sido especialmente buena haciendo amigos. Cuando su padre murió y tuvo que hacerse cargo de Prim, esa tarea se ahbía vuelto casi más difícil todavía. La mayoría de los amigos que tenía los fue perdiendo poco a poco.

Gale resopló. "¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás actuando de manera extraña desde que llegamos aquí."

Katniss lo miró horrorizada. "¿En serio?"

_Mierda, debería haber sabido que para Gale soy transparente y puede averiguar todas mis emociones con tan solo mirarme._

"Sip. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, yo sólo ... no es nada."

"Apuesto lo que sea a que echas de menos a Primmy".

Ella sonrió ante la mención del apodo que Gale había inventado para su hermana pequeña. "Estaré muy contenta cuando venga..."

Los ojos de Gale la miraron a través del fuego, el sol se estaba poniedo por lo que era más difícil ver. "Pero no es eso. Has estado muchas veces separada de ella. ¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy bien".

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Katniss tratando de mirar discretamente Peeta. Estaba sentado frente al fuego con Thom y Marvel, riéndose de algo. Él captó su mirada y se la sostuvo hasta que rápidamente la desvió.

"¿Sabes?, algunos chicos de mi cabaña han preguntado por ti."

Ella giró la cabeza hacia arriba. "¿Quienes?"

"Nadie en particular. Sólo por curiosidad nada más. Ellos sabían que éramos amigos antes del campamento, querían saber si había algo entre nosotros."

Ella resopló como respuesta.

"Es lo mismo de siempre... eso ya es agua pasada".

Katniss lo miró con ojos suplicantes. "Gale, tú no me quieres. Nos mataríamos el uno al otro. Además, no creo que fuese capaz de verte desnudo. Te conozco demasiado".

Él sonrió abiertamente, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "Tienes razón. A veces se sabe demasiado de una persona como para salir con ella. Pero ... Katniss, ¿por qué no te crees que alguien quiera salir contigo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sól ... no soy como las otras chicas." No soy guapa, ni simpática ni... femenina ".

Él se echó a reír. "Tal vez algunos chicos prefieren eso. Tal vez estén hartos de las otras chicas y quieren probar algo diferente ".

Katniss se encogió de hombros y le dio un codazo amistoso en el costado a Gale. "Lo que sea, Hawthorne. Tienes que ser agradable conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo."

"¿Y qué si estoy molestando? Algo te pasa Katniss, te conozco bien", dijo, ofreciéndole su vaso de plástico rojo. Ella lo miró por un momento.

_Que le jodan a Cato. Si pierdo el control y los asesino es porque se lo merecía._

"Déjame en paz Gale," murmuró ella, aceptando el vaso. Tomó un sorbo largo, sabía a zumo de frutas con vodka varato. A decir verdad, ella quería intentar algo con Peeta, pero no estaba segura de como. La idea de entregarse a él de repente parecía haber funcionado. ¿Funcionaría dos veces? Arrugó la nariz, tomó otro trago largo y en silencio se preguntó si Peeta estaría bebiendo.

"¿Te preocupa que esas chicas se rían de ti si dejas que un chico se te acerque este verano?" , Preguntó, señalando a Glimmer y sus lacayas.

"No."

"Están siendo unas perras con Marvel y la pelirroja. No creo que vuelva a mirarlo en su vida."

"No puedo culparla."

"Katniss no deberías permitir que esas chicas estúpidas te estropeen el verano. Te pasa algo, lo sé."

"¿Por qué siempre se trata de chicos? ¿Quién dice que se trata de un chico, Gale?"

"Nunca dije que lo fuera", sonrió. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y frunció el ceño. "Nunca has dejado que el miedo se interponga en tu camino antes, Catnip. ¿Por qué ahora sí?"

Katniss vio como Glimmer se acercaba hacia donde estaban Peeta y Marvel. "Preséntame a su amigo," se rió.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez en esa noche.

Observó como Peeta le estrechaba la mano y también la mano de la chica que estaba su lado. "Esta es Wiress".

Wiress era una chica de piernas largas, asiática y muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo, negro azabache y los ojos color almendra más bonitos que Katniss había visto nunca. Ella extendió una mano perfecta hacia Peeta y la sacudió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora. "Mucho gusto".

"Oooh! ¡Haríais tan buena pareja juntos! Míralo, ¡se ha puesto rojo! !Oh dios mío, creo que le gustas!", chilló Glimmer.

Peeta se sonrojó y tiró de su mano hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras trataba de contener la risa. "Yo sólo ... parad", se rió entre dientes. Se volvió hacia Marvel en busca de ayuda, pero el chico tenía otro objetivo y sólo se rió. Peeta sonrió cortésmente antes de mirar por encima de Wiress a Katniss. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, solo para volverla a fijar otra vez en él. Glimmer prácticamente empujó a Wiress,hacia él riendo a carcajadas, ya que ambos actuaban avergonzado. Antes de que Katniss se diera cuenta, Peeta era todo sonrisas mientras hablaba educadamente con Wiress. La hermosa chica se rió de algo, le tocó el brazo y le respondió coqueta.

Katniss sintió que su rostro se calentaba. Había perdido su oportunidad, _una vez más._

* * *

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO de verdad que lo siento, me he retrasado por lo menos 2 semanas, pero es que no sé que me pasó con este capítulo, que cada vez que me iba a poner a traducirlo me daba pereza. Pero al final me puse y poquito a poquito lo he terminado... no os preocupéis, que la próxima vez no me retraso XD pero a partir de ahora (hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de verano) subiré cada 10 o 15 días.**

**¡Tengo una buena noticia! el siguiente capítulo es el que todas estábais esperando, podéis comprobarlo por vosotras mismas:**

_"Ella lo miró tan ilusionada que no pudo negarse. "Está bien... um ... ya no somos unos adolescentes, Tú. .. tú me gustas, ¿vale?"_

Ella lo miró fijamente, claramente sorprendida. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Me gustas, no la tonta amiguita de Glimmer. Tú."

**Pues ahí os lo dejo, os aseguro que no pienso dejar la historia para nada (por si no había quedado claro). Muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows. Especialmente a torposoplo12, SweetayWeasleyBass y KoyukiBetts, que siempre me dejan su opinión, muchas gracias guapas :)  
**

**Nos leemos pronto, **

**MarEverdeen**


	11. Atrapando Oportunidades

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN y los personajes a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Atrapando Oportunidades**

**(Peeta POV)**

Después de la hoguera, Peeta regresó a su cabaña. Wiress era bastante agradable, pero definitivamente no era la persona con la que pensaba a pasar la noche. De camino a la cabaña, su estado de ánimo había decaído notablemente por el hecho de no haber podido acercarse a Katniss. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía no quería dormirse. Thom aún estaba en el porche liándose con Johanna, Gale roncaba y Finnick se paseaba por la cabaña en ropa interior cantando a pleno pulmón. Ni que decir tiene que el vodka barato le había sentado bastante bien a sus amigos. Él no había tomado - quería estar completamente sobrio, en caso de que Wiress, la chica que Glimmer le había "presentado", cayera al fuego. La chica alta, de piernas largas se había tirado toda la noche pegada a él y a un vaso de vodka. Era simpática, pero en realidad la había estado escuchado sólo por ser amable. Cuando el fuego se apagó, él estaba más que dispuesto a separarse de ella.

Dejándose caer sobre su cama, se pasó las manos por el pelo y trató de despejar su mente acelerada.

La única cosa en la que podía concentrarse era en Katniss y en cómo se veía esa noche. Nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan hermosa y sencilla a la vez. No necesitaba maquillaje o productos para el cabello u otra mierda de esas para estar guapa. Apenas había podido apartar los ojos de ella. Se suponía que iban a reunirse esa noche, pero Finnick decidió hacer otra hoguera y ese plan se había ido al traste. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acercarse a ella y preguntarle si "podían hablar"? Seguramente Cato y Glimmer estarían riéndose de él un día entero. Por la cara que tenía esta mañana en el desayuno, sabía que no le gustaban mucho los cotilleos. Había pensado en apartarla del grupo mientras las chicas se dirigían a sus cabañas, pero iba entre Rue y Jackie, y no quería montar un numerito. Katniss le había dejado claro que no quería que nadie supiera nada de su beso. Así que si la hubiera cogido y apartado del grupo para hablar con ella en privado, habría resultado sospechoso.

Había estado sentada con Gale, hablando en voz baja durante casi una hora. Entonces, se había apartado y se había tirado el resto de la noche hablando con Jackie Rue. Por alguna extraña razón, le dirigía miradas extrañas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Parecía enfadada. Le hubiera gustado sonreírle o asentirle con la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien, o incluso guiñarle un ojo, pero fue difícil con Wiress pendiente de cada palabra que decía... y de él.

_Oh Dios._

De repente se levantó de un salto, con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho. _¡Claro!_ Eso explicaría la expresión de Katniss. Wiress había estado colgada de él durante toda la noche, coqueteándole y tocándolo, y Katniss los había visto. Cree que le gusta Wiress.

"No me jodas", gruñó. Maldiciéndose por su propia estupidez, pasó junto a Gale, que roncaba suavemente en su cama con un libro en la cara.

"... ¿A dónde vas?" dijo arrastrando las palabras en voz baja, abriendo un ojo. Peeta se detuvo, pensando rápidamente.

"Sólo iré a dar un paseo. Respirar un poco de aire. Creo que he bebido demasiado", mintió. "Díselo a los chicos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Gale hizo un ruido resoplando y volvió a dormirse. Finnick estaba cantando en voz alta desde la ducha, y Thom seguía con Johanna. Nadie más parecía estar prestándole atención, así que sabía que tenía que arriesgarse. Era ahora o nunca, y no podía dudar.

La duda es lo que le hizo pagar en el pasado.

Peeta se puso sus zapatos de nuevo y salió de la cabaña en silencio, cogiendo una sudadera. Podía oír las risitas de Johanna y los sonidos que hacían ese par. Cuando llegó al claro, se puso trotar en dirección a las cabañas de las chicas. La noche era más fría que las noches anteriores, y se alegró de que haber cogido una chaqueta. La luna brillaba a través de los árboles mientras se acercaba a la cabaña de Katniss. Las luces estaban encendidas y pudo ver a algunas personas moverse.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en qué hacer a continuación. No podía llamar a la puerta y pedir hablar con ella, ¿verdad? No se les permitía tener teléfonos móviles o dispositivos electrónicos por lo que no podía enviarle un SMS para que saliera.

_Los mensajes de texto con una chica sólo funcionan si tienes los huevos de pedir su número._ Dijo su lado pesimista. Él gimió y se paseó de un lado a otro debajo de la ventana un par de veces mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer. Por suerte, miró hacia arriba. Con gran alegría, vio a Katniss en la litera más cercana a la puerta.

Sabía que tenía que llamarle la atención antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí escondido. Mirando a su alrededor, vio algunas piedras pequeñas y decidió darse una oportunidad. Las recogió y lanzó la primera a la ventana más cercana a Katniss. El pequeño ruido le hizo volver la cabeza, pero volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. El segundo 'tintineo' en su ventana la hizo ponerse de pie y mirar. Él le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba hacia él a través del cristal. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de pura sorpresa y pánico antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. La oyó dar pisadas suaves mientras corría escaleras abajo y hacia el lado de la cabaña donde se encontraban fuera de la vista. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio la expresión de su cara.

"Katniss, yo-"

"¿Estás loco?" , dijo entre dientes, cogiendo su brazo y alejándolo más detrás de la cabaña.

Peeta trató de no reírse mientras sacaba el brazo del agarre de sus manos. "No, la hoguera ... no nos permitió tener nuestro encuentro ..., eh ... y yo quería compensarlo."

"¡Alguien podría haberme visto!" se quedó sin aliento. "Vi lo que Jackie tuvo que pasar, y ... me moriría si tuviera que pasar por eso," se quedó sin aliento.

"Lo sé, relájate, nadie me vio. Vi cómo me mirabas en el desayuno cuando Cato hablaba ... y confía en mí, no quiero ser el centro de atención. Esto es nuestro pequeño secreto ".

Peeta le miró de arriba abajo mientras se levantaba en el aire fresco de noche, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Llevaba una camiseta gris fina, un par de pantalones cortos para dormir, y estaba descalza. No llevaba sujetador. Trató de ignorar cómo sus endurecidos pezones se notaban a través de la fina tela de su camiseta. Carraspeó y se encogió de hombros.

."Tuve cuidado me escapé, nadie se percató de que me iba."

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres?" dijo ella fríamente. Hizo una pausa.

"Bueno, no quiero que pienses que te abandoné. Me hubiera encantado perderme la hoguera de esta noche para estar contigo, pero pensé que si éramos los únicos que faltábamos parecería sospechoso. "

"Sí, hubiese sido bastante sospechoso", concordó ella, mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

Él la miró, sorprendido. "Yo ... Yo quería hablar contigo. Sobre lo de anoche."

Katniss le observaba atentamente, sus ojos le miraban de arriba a abajo. "¿Y qué?" dijo impaciente.

Peeta la miró boquiabierto. "Bueno, para empezar ... que ... me besaste."

"¿Y?"

Resopló. "Bueno ... no estaba preparado para ello."

Katniss se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. "Yo ... no lo planeé. Simplemente lo hice."

"Bueno ... ¿por qué?" tartamudeó, dando un paso más cerca.

Katniss dio un paso atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Porque ..."

"¿Porque qué?"

Katniss le miraban con sus ojos de acero, su expresión era de confusión. "Sí ... Quiero decir, sé que lo hice ... no quise decir nada."

Levantó una ceja con escepticismo mientras intentaba no sonreír. "¿Siempre vas por ahí besando chicos al azar?"

Se sonrojó y tartamudeó. "¿Qué? No, yo ... ¿qué?"

Peeta se rió, levantando la mano. Su piel se puso en contacto con la de su brazo, pero ella no lo apartó. "No me estoy quejando, Katniss. Ojalá chicas tan guapas como tú fueran por ahí besándome."

"Yo no ... yo ..." se cubrió la cara con la mano, lanzando un suspiro de exasperación. Al mirar hacia abajo a su mano en su brazo, lentamente se deslizó hacia un lado mientras él dejaba caer su brazo a un lado. . "Yo no quería agarrarte ... así de esa forma y besarte a la fuerza. No era mi intención hacerlo en absoluto, de hecho lo siento. "

"Katniss, como ya te he dicho... no me importa."

Peeta no sabía qué más decir o hacer, a parte de intentar acercarse cada vez más a ella. No quería más juegos, y no había venido hasta aquí para no hacer nada. Muchas veces se había estancado y había perdido a la chica de turno porque se había acobardado. Quería ser amigo de Katniss, pero también algo más. Tenía una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

Katniss se cruzó de brazos y le frunció ese ceño, ahora cada vez más familiar. Se dio cuenta de que no lo hacís para asustarlo – lo hacía cada vez que estaba concentrada o pensaba en algo. Con todo lo que le había pasado, tenía todo el motivo del mundo para desconfiar en la gente, y sabía que no podía presionarla demasiado. Sin embargo, no quería quedar atrapado en el mismo lugar de siempre con las chicas, porque le asustaba dar el siguiente paso.

"Um ... di algo" medio suplicó. Por mucho que intentaba ser paciente, cada vez se ponía más nervioso por su silencio. Estaba enamorado de ella y le resultaba inquietante que lo mirara de esa manera.

"Yo ... Yo no sé qué decir. Fue como... no lo sé, como un impulso ," dijo finalmente. "Lo siento."

"No tienes por qué ... de hecho estoy deseando que lo vuelvas a hacer, para ser sincero", dijo riendo. "¿Tienes normalmente momentos como ese? Si es así, dímelo para estar presente cuando ocurran", bromeó.

Katniss levantó la barbilla y cruzó los brazos con más fuerza el pecho. "Pues no lo parecía esta noche."

Peeta frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decir, quieres decir ... porque he estado con ls amiga de Glimmer?"

El silencio de Katniss confirmó sus temores.

"Escucha, Katniss, yo estaba hablando con ella de ser amable. Glimmer la empujó hacia mí, y ... y me entró el pánico. Acabo de hablar con ella, nada más que eso ... Quiero decir que yo no quería ser hablar con ella ".

Katniss arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba en silencio. Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya era hora de dar el paso.

"Quería pasarla contigo. Pero a juzgar por tu cara en el desayuno, pensé que no querías que nos vieran en público, lo cual entiendo perfectamente. Cato es ... bueno, es más o menos el tipo de chico fuerte, idiota y desagradable ... y no te culpo por no querer ser su principal punto de mira. Pero ... por lo menos dame una oportunidad. Las chicas siempre me han rechazado incluso antes de llegar a conocer como soy realmente ... y no quiero que pase eso contigo. "

"¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Siempre soy el amigo. Nada más. Te lo prometo, el tener a Wiress pegada a mí durante toda la noche fue como ... no sé, una broma del universo. Confía en mí , yo ... no lo sé. Pero no me gusta. Quiero decir, es agradable, pero no me gusta de esa forma, solo... "

Katniss bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, hurgando en la tierra con sus dedos descalzos. "¿De verdad que no te gusta esa chica?"

"¿Wiress? Está bien, pero ... no es mi tipo".

"¿Cuál es tu tipo?" dijo Katniss suavemente, su voz apenas audible.

Peeta la miró fijamente, viendo como hurgaba la tierra, temblando ligeramente mientras los grillos cantaban. "¿Me vas a hacer decírtelo?"

Ella lo miró tan ilusionada que no pudo negarse. "Está bien... um ... ya no somos unos adolescentes, Tú. .. tú me gustas, ¿vale?"

Ella lo miró fijamente, claramente sorprendida. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Me gustas, no la tonta amiguita de Glimmer. Tú."

Katniss sonrió suavemente al principio, luego su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Él asintió con la cabeza, y ella comenzó a temblar otra vez. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde no deberían y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho frío. "Aquí, toma esto", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros por el repentino frío que sintió sin su sudadera. Lo puso sobre sus hombros antes de que pudiera protestar. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que le pillara mirando sus erguidos pezones que se notaban a través de su fina camiseta, justo cuando casi lo había perdonado por lo de Wiress.

"¿Ahora vas a decir algo?"

Katniss abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sonrió tímidamente, mordiéndose los labios. "Creo que tú también puedes gustarme ... quiero decir... _me permitiré _que me gustes."

"Por favor", dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia adelante. Suavemente, le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se mordió el labio de nuevo. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella se abrió a él por segunda vez.

"Estaba celosa", susurró con su voz ronca. Eso encendió algo dentro de él.

Esta vez fue un poco más preparado para el asalto a su boca. Los labios de Katniss eran cálidos y suaves, y podía sentir sus manos ligeramente temblorosas sobre sus hombros. Sonrió contra sus dientes colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para atraerla más hacia él. Parecía que saltaban chispas contra su piel fría mientras se besaban, el cerebro de Peeta dejó de funcionar. Katniss dejó escapar un suave gemido y se apretó más contra él.

Ahora podía decir con seguridad que había dejado de estar en la "zona de amigos".

Peeta deslizó una mano hasta acariciar su nuca, atrayéndola todavía más cerca. Katniss se relajó en sus brazos, entreabriendo su boca. Tomándolo como una invitación, hizo acopio de todo su valor y rozó su lengua con su labio inferior. La oyó suspirar y, justo cuando sus lenguas se comenzaban a acariciar, un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Katniss jadeó y Peeta gimió mientras se separaban bruscamente. Cuando se voltearon a ver quien era su intruso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que era definitivamente alguien que no esperaba.

* * *

**Holaaaa! aquí nuevo capi! y POR FIN el tan esperado momento. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, porque a mí me ha costado un montón traducirlo. ¿Quién créeis que será el intruso? Os dejo un adelanto:**

_"Oh mierda."_

_Las palabras se escaparon de los labios de Peeta antes de que pudiera pararlas. Katniss jadeó llevándose una mano para tapar su boca abierta._

_[...] "Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_

_La mente de Peeta trataba de inventar alguna excusa, pero le era imposible dado lo nervioso que estaba. Las palmas de sus manos le empezaron a sudar, tragó duro y se giró a mirar hacia Katniss._

**Continuará... XP jajaajja a ver si alguien adivina quién es!**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y también a los Guest. Gracias a los que habéis añadido la historia a favoritos y/o follows.**

**Nos leemos en dos semanas aproximadamente,**

**besitoooos**

**MarEverdeen**


	12. Ojo de Buey

**Disclaimer: la historia es de TWILIGHTCAKES, yo tan solo la traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Ojo de buey**

**(Peeta POV)**

"Oh mierda".

Las palabras se escaparon de los labios de Peeta antes de que pudiera pararlas. Katniss jadeó llevándose una mano para tapar su boca abierta.

Haymitch los observaba atentamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa y presunción decorando sus facciones. Tenía una ceja levantada, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la boca apretada en una delgada línea. "Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?"

La mente de Peeta trataba de inventar alguna excusa, pero le era imposible dado lo nervioso que estaba. Las palmas de sus manos le empezaron a sudar, tragó duro y se giró a mirar hacia Katniss.

"Él solo ... me estaba acompañando para asegurarse de que llegaba bien a mi cabaña. Porque estaba dando un paseo y um ... me ... perdí?" mintió.

Obviamente, Haymitch no se lo tragó, y estaba claro que eso no se lo creía ni ella. "Supongo que ha sido bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta que tenía su lengua metida en tu boca," dijo burlón, mirándoles atentamente. "Iros a la cama. Los niños llegan pasado mañana. Tenéis que descansar."

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, se tambaleó un poco, y se dirigió por el camino hacia su oficina. "Y procura mantener tus pantalones subidos!" gritó. Peeta sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, y estaba seguro de que a Katniss le estaba pasando lo mismo. Se quedaron congelados hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista. Soltó un profundo suspiro y miró boquiabierta a Peeta.

"Ni siquiera lo oí llegar", Katniss estaba sin aliento, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Sus mejillas estaban realmente rosas con vergüenza mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Peeta sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula. Esto no era bueno. Sin duda, un incidente como éste les haría retroceder, ¿verdad? Katniss ya estaba asustada por la idea de que supieran de ellos, ¿pero ahora? Seguro que lo echaría fuera y acabaría con él para siempre. Hizo todo lo posible para encontrar la manera de rectificar la situación.

. "Yo tampoco. Mira, no creo que vaya a decir algo, él no es como Effie; quiero decir ... parece un tipo discreto."

Cruzó los dedos porque así fuera. No creía que su corazón aguantara otro rechazo después del año que había tenido. ¿Querría volver a escaparse para pasar más tiempo con él, o por lo menos, para besarse como lo acababan de hacer? Peeta la observó mientras se paseaba nerviosamente frente a él y se dio cuenta de que realmente quería pasar tiempo haciendo "cosas" con ella. _Ojalá_, pensó.

Tampoco quería parecer tan pervertido. Quería conocerla bien. La idea de que la única chica que le gustaba en todo el campamento se hubiera fijado en él le parecía un milagro. Peeta no estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para llamar su atención, pero no quería renunciar a ella tan pronto. Estaba dispuesto a dar su corazón a alguien que quisisera cuidarlo.

Esperaba que ese alguien fuera Katniss.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Sí, realmente lo creo, Haymitch odia los cotilleos. Una vez se lo oí decir a Effie cuando ella le estaba contando algo. No le diría nada, eso no haría otra cosa más que darle motivos para que no se calle."

Katniss le lanzó una mirada escéptica. "Espero que estés en lo cierto. Sólo ... no suelo hacer este ... tipo de cosas ... nunca", balbuceó, haciendo un gesto entre ellos. Peeta le cogió la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Su piel ardía cada vez que se tocaban, y vio como sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus manos unidas. Otro rubor comenzó a levantarse en sus mejillas.

"Yo tampoco."

Lentamente, se inclinó más cerca de su pequeño cuerpo. Katniss se congeló y dejó de respirar, sus ojos se cerraron justo antes de juntar su boca con la de ella. Peeta la besó suavemente, dejando que sus labios permanecieran en la parte superior de los de ella con la mínima presión posible. Se apartó ligeramente para susurrar, "respira" Ella lo hizo, exhalando dulcemente contra su boca. Olía como a pasta de dientes y el jabón _Dove_ que su madre usaba. Sonriendo para sí, abrió los ojos para verla mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué yo?" suspiró. "Nunca nadie me escoge. Paso mis noches de sábado a solas en mi habitación."

"¿Por qué no?" dijo en voz baja, mirándola fijamente. "Nunca nadie me escoge a mí tampoco. Soy el chico a través del que las chicas suelen conocer a mis otros amigos: más altos, más guapos y más ricos."

"Pero ... no tiene sentido que yo te guste."

"¿Cómo no? Mírate. Eres ... tan diferente de todas las demás. Eres tan refrescante. Eres real, Katniss."

Katniss se humedeció el labio inferior con su lengua, y lo observó con atención. "Peeta ..."

"No, Katniss", dijo en voz baja, acariciando sus mejillas, "estoy empezando a agradecer que nadie me haya prestado atención hasta ahora. Me alegro un montón de haberte conocido."

Con eso, le dio otro lento y prolongado beso en los labios. Era muy diferente a besarla de una manera no-apasionada, de todas formas le gustaba besarla de cualquier forma. Lento y dulce, apasionado y fiero. Katniss se dejó llevar por el beso, sus labios suaves en movimiento contra los suyos en una danza suave. Sus dientes se chocaron suavemente miestras sonreían, atrapados en el momento. Él sonrió aún más mientras se alejaba, dejando que sus cayeran hacia sus costados. Katniss se cruzó de brazos y, de pronto, parecía no saber dónde meterse.

"Voy a um ... nos vemos en el desayuno", murmuró, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos con un brillo salvaje. Peeta le agarró la mano y la detuvo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Con los ojos bajos, se puso de puntillas y apretó sus cálidos labios en su mejilla. Sonrió más todavía al verla apresurarse a la parte delantera de su cabaña, todavía con su sudadera.

"¡Como podré dormir después de esto!" exclamó en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza para sí mismo. Riendo entre dientes, lentamente se abrió paso a través de la noche iluminada por la luna para volver a su cabaña.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Peeta vio como Katniss contenía la respiración y observaba a Haymitch desde el otro lado de la cafetería. El hombre de grasiento pelo rubio, tambaleándose, tomó en su bandeja tanto café como pudo, y se sentó a la mesa con Effie. Por la mirada aburrida en su rostro, supo que no le había dicho nada. Entonces ella dijo algo ( seguramente irritante para él), y Haymitch tomó lo que quedaba de su café y se fue.

Con un suspiro de alivio miró a Katniss. Ella cogió su tenedor y lo miró.

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que ella se volviera a escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Annie.

Finnick le golpeó el hombro y susurró: "Tengo que hablar con esa chica de nuevo."

Peeta miró a la mesa de las chicas y frunció el ceño. "¿Cuál?"

"La morena que está hablando con Catnip o como sea que Gale la llame. La amiga de Gale. La que está sentada al lado de la amiga de Gale, sí. Tengo que hablar con ella de nuevo."

"Finnick, Annie te desprecia. Vamos hombre", Peeta se rió entre dientes, dividiendo su panecillo en pedazos. Cuidadosamente recubrió la pieza redonda de pan con queso en crema, asegurándose de no malgastarlo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, miró hacia arriba para ver a Finnick que no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de las chicas.

"Yo creo que por eso me gusta."

Peeta le levantó una ceja a su ruidoso compañero de habitación. "¿Es una broma, ¿no? Por lo general, al menos funcionaría si no te hablara como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cuatro años, ¿no?"

Finnick sacudió la cabeza. "No, hoy voy a hablar con ella. Irá muy bien", susurró, más para sí mismo. "Ella va a ver que no soy ... bueno, ya lo verá."

Peeta mordió su comida y resopló. "Buena suerte con eso", dijo una vez que había tragado. Le resultaba nueva la forma calmada en que Annie le hablaba a Finnick. No es que la culpara - Finnick tenía a todas las niñas en el campamento babeando detrás de él a excepción de Katniss y Annie. Cuando trató de encandilar a Annie de la misma forma que hacía con el resto, ella lo puso en su lugar. Por mucho que le gustara su compañero de litera, muchas veces era un poco arrogante. Echó un vistazo a Katniss de nuevo y le dirigió una sonrisa de la misma manera en que ella se la devolvió. Ignorarla delante de todo el mundo se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sobre todo cuando lo único que podía pensar era en los besos que habían compartido. Lo que más le gustaba de toda la situación como lo fría e indiferente que pudía parecer en público, sin embargo, ser todo lo contrario cuando estaban juntos. Era abierta, cálida y parecía que estaba más que dispuesta a hacer avances en su relación Se quedó mirando a su café al recordar la forma en que su delgado cuerpo se amoldaba contra el suyo, sus frentes unidas mientras sus bocas se unían. Sus labios se habían movido sin ningún esfuerzo contra los suyos, suaves y acogedores...

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó de repente Finnick. Peeta tosió y asintió con la cabeza, dando a su amigo una sonrisa irónica.

"Sólo estoy cansado. Esos viejos colchones no son muy cómodos," mintió. Se alegró de estar sentado en una mesa y de que Finnick se tragara su respuesta. La dureza en sus vaqueros pareció relajarse un segundo mientras se removía en su asiento y trató de no pensar en Katniss o en la forma en que sus pechos se sentían presionados contra su pecho.

Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Por la tarde, Peeta se encargó de ayudar a Gale con la jardinería. El Campamento Panem tenía casi mil hectáreas de bosques, campos, prados y cabañas, así que había mucho que trabajar. Los dos muchachos partieron juntos después del desayuno a hacer la tarea, felices de tener algo presente medianamente fácil de realizar. Gale tenía un poco de resaca y Peeta estaba agotado por la falta de sueño. Estuvieron cortando el césped y arrancando las malas hierbas por las primeras cuatro horas sin interrupción y, para su satisfacción, la mañana pasó volando. Antes de darse cuenta, fueron poco a poco haciendo su camino a través del campo principal hasta llegar al bosque. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de que era el lugar donde Katniss daría clases de tiro con arco todas las mañanas. Con cada fila cortada, poco a poco se acercaban al pequeño claro con las dianas. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera por allí.

"¡Vamos a tomar un descanso!" exclamó Gale, señalando a Katniss. Peeta asintió, aparcó a un lado su cortadora de césped y apagó el motor. Gale sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

"¿Nunca más?" adivinó Peeta.

Gale sólo pudo asentir. "Joder", refunfuñó. "Hey, Katniss está allí. Vamos a tomar un descanso con ella, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oh, um ... claro", dijo Peeta casualmente, siguiendo a Gale. En su interior celebró la oportunidad de pasar su tiempo libre con Katniss, aunque tendría que fingir que no la conocía. Tal como lo había pensado, estaba en su zona, preparando las clases.

"¡Catnip!" la llamó Gale, su voz sonó como una especie de graznido. Ella lo miró sorprendida, con el ceño fruncido hasta que vio quién era. Sonrió suavemente mientras terminaba de tirar un par de flechas a un blanco. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Peeta, quien le hizo un gesto simple con la mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, sus mejillas sonrojándose a medida que se acercaban.

_Sería una actriz terrible_, pensó Peeta.

"¿Queréis agua?" pregunto, metiendo la mano en un pequeño refrigerador. Sacó dos botellas, lanzando una a Gale que la cogió al vuelo. Le entregó la otra a Peeta, dejando que sus dedos se rozaran ligeramente antes de apartarlos rápidamente. Peeta se quedó mirando al suelo e intentó que su pene no se endureciera de nuevo.

"No pienso volver a beber nunca más." Gimió Gale, arrastrando los pies hasta un banco. Se desplomó en la sombra, poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos con un gruñido. Peeta tomó un sorbo de agua y vio como Katniss se mordía el labio. Le pareció un gesto tierno, como un hábito nervioso, pero le recordaba cómo sus labios sabían contra los suyos. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios y trató de sacudir el pensamiento.

"Tan sólo quiero descansar un rato", gruñó Gale. "Sólo descansar ..."

"Oh Dios", gimió Katniss. "Cada vez que bebe … pfff"

"¿Cómo va tu mañana?" - preguntó casualmente.

Katniss miró nerviosamente a Gale, que todavía estaba en el banco con los ojos tapados.

"Bien. Sólo um ... preparando cosas para los niños."

"Sí, uh ... llegan mañana. Es una locura. Supongo que el verano está oficialmente comenzando", dijo.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, metiendo detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo que se había caído de su trenza. Sus ojos se fijaron en la forma en que caía sobre su hombro, la punta ondulada quedaba justo por encima de donde debería de estar su pezón. _El mismo que se presionó contra su pecho, sin sujetador, apenas unas horas antes ..._

"Sí, supongo. Así que ... hace calor," dijo lentamente, cogiendo su propia botella de agua. Peeta le dirigió una mirada burlona antes de seguir su mirada hacia Gale.

_Oh_, pensó. _Tiene miedo de que Gale también descubra que algo está pasando entre nosotros_. Reprimiendo su decepción, él asintió con la cabeza como para decirle _lo pillo._

"¿Estás emocionada por ver a tu hermana? Prim, ¿verdad?", preguntó.

"Mucho. La echo de menos."

"¿Me la presentarás?" - le preguntó después de una pequeña pausa.

"¿A mi hermana?"

"Sí".

"Um ... Claro."

Katniss cogió una flecha, girándola ligeramente entre las manos. "Estaba practicando", murmuró. "No lo he hecho en unos meses."

"¿Está todo bien?"

Ella rió para sí misma y cogió su arco. Observó embelesado con fascinación como alineaba la flecha hacia arriba, hacia atrás, y la dejaba volar. Atravesó zumbando el aire y acertó en el blanco de veinte metros de distancia. Justo en el centro. Se tragó su intimidación inicial y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Eres _muy_ buena."

Sonrió para sus adentros y se encontró con su mirada. "Lo hago bien."

Peeta miró a Gale, que ahora roncaba suavemente. "Está durmiendo."

Ella siguió su mirada y se rió en voz baja. "Se volvió a desmayar. Apuesto a que todavía estaba borracho."

"Me llevo bien con él, me gusta. Ya veo porqué sois amigos."

Katniss sonrió, ya que acabaron en la misma conversación que tuvieron en el muelle. "Yo eh ... Siento lo de anoche. Yo estaba un poco asustada ... Creía que Haymitch diría algo."

"Te dije que no lo haría," le reprendió Peeta juguetonamente. "Hubiera valido la pena de todas formas."

Katniss lo miró con escepticismo mientras cargaba otra flecha. La soltó y la dejó volar de nuevo. Dio en justo el centro, al lado de la otra flecha con un suave golpe seco. "Me alegra que pienses así," murmuró.

Peeta se rascó la cabeza y miró a Gale, que seguía roncando en la sombra del claro . "Mira, Katniss ... No quiero que lo de anoche ... Supongo que quiero decir que ..."

Ella se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarlo. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su olor a jabón _Dove_ que le estaba volviendo loco. Sus ojos grises le miraron mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero pasar tiempo ... contigo. Otra vez. Lo que dije anoche. Era verdad. Me gustas".

Pasó un momento, su expresión era pensativa. "No suelo salir con chicos." Disparó otra flecha, haciendo Peeta saltara un poco cuando aterrizó.

"Ah ... bien. Bueno, yo no soy como la mayoría de los chicos. Y creo que nos lo debemos a nosotros mismos ..."

_Thunk_. Otra flecha.

"... Por lo menos para ver a dónde va esto. Si no quieres decíselo a la gente ..."

_Thunk_.

Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no estaba alterada ni nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía actuar de manera tan indiferente? De pronto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. "Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

Katniss ignoró su pregunta y siguió disparando. _Thunk_.

"Todavía tengo sudadera."

Peeta sonrió. "Quédatela."

Katniss se echó a reír. "¿Temes que pase frío?"

Pensó un momento, imaginando la forma en que sus pezones se habían notado contra la fina tela de su camiseta. "No es una mala vista, pero ... no quiero que te resfríes."

Ella captó su significado y se echó a reír. "Oh. Sí, um ... no esperaba visitas."

"Créeme. No pasa nada," se rió entre dientes. "Um ... de todos modos, ¿qué dices?"

Ella dejó su arco y lo miró de nuevo.

"¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también quiero lo que quieres. Sea ... um, sea lo que sea. Pero nadie tiene que saberlo."

Una leve sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. "¿Como un secreto?"

Peeta sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. "Si pudiera decirle a todo el campamento lo que hice con Katniss Everdeen lo haría. Pero desde que Cato está concursando para ser el gilipollas más grande del mundo y que Glimmer es una perra chismosa, entonces ... si quieres mantenerlo en secreto, está bien."

Miró a Katniss que asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios mientras se levantaba de nuevo su arco y dejaba ir otra flecha. "Bien entonces. Será nuestro pequeño secreto."

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa! volví! perdón por el retraso, a partir de ahora ya no prometo nada... excepto que no pienso dejar la historia (por mucho que tarde en subir). Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Os aviso de que en el capítulo 14 empiezan los LEMMONS, así que quien no quiera leerlos...  
**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos, follows... en serio, me ayudáis a seguir. No tenéis ni idea de lo largos que se me hacen los capítulos al traducirlos XD**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besitooooooooooos**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	13. Baño Nocturno

**La historia pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES, yo tan solo la traduzco. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Baño Nocturno**

**(Katniss POV)**

"Así que...¿crees que está realmente dormido?" - susurró, señalando en dirección a Gale.

Katniss se rió para sus adentros, bajando su arco. Levantó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente. Había una manera segura para asegurarse de que estaba dormido, y ella iba a intentarlo.

"Madge estaba hablando de Gale anoche", dijo enfáticamente en su dirección.

Gale roncaba suavemente, su brazo aún colgaba sobre sus ojos para bloquear la luz del sol que entraba por los árboles. Peeta le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No, si estuviese despierto ahora mismo estaría haciéndome todo un interrogatorio."

"Oh", se rió Peeta. "Bueno, al menos tenemos un segundo para hablar entonces."

Katniss miró con escepticismo. "¿Hablar?"

"Bueno ... sí, bueno, quiero decir ..."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a las dianas para recoger sus flechas. El esfuerzo de Peeta por conocerla más le pareció entrañable. La mayoría de los chicos pensarían que era solo una aventura de verano y la tratarían como si fuera un pedazo de carne; Peeta parecía que realmente quería conocerla mejor. Sabía que él sólo estaba siendo amable, pero ... aún así le parecía dulce.

Tenía la sensación de que Peeta era diferente al resto de chicos. "Habla", lo invitó.

"Bueno ... okay. Um ..."

Decidió empezar ella la conversación e hizo la pregunta que había estado muriendo por saber la respuesta. "¿Que quisiste decir con lo que dijiste anoche? Acerca de ser siempre el amigo."

Peeta tosió, con el rostro sudoroso ya convertido en una sombra rosada. Él asintió con la cabeza. "No es tan malo."

"Tengo curiosidad", se rió. "Tú eres el que lo dijo."

Suspiró, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco triste porque había sacado ese tema. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad. No podía imaginarse a Peeta no siendo capaz de encantar a todas las chicas con su entrañable sonrisa, sus enormes ojos azules, sus dulces palabras.

"Yo sólo ... Siempre me dejan en la zona de los amigos, quiero decir ... las chicas siempre me ven con mis amigos del colegio, y muchos de ellos son como Cato. Altos, guapos, ricos, super talentosos en los deportes y ... . y luego estoy yo. No soy bajito, pero ... no mido un metro ochenta. Yo no soy un troll ni nada, pero ... no tengo mucho dinero y soy normal en los deportes. "

"No puedes decir que ahora no has tenido éxito", dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. Las mejillas de Peeta quemados ligeramente cuando reprimió una sonrisa.

"Lo sé. Me sorprende que ... incluso te interesara. Quiero decir ... te intereso, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez."

"Oh, bueno ... supongo que las chicas como tú en realidad no van para los chicos como yo."

Katniss se echó a reír, imaginando de inmediato su mirada triste en el dormitorio de la universidad. Empezaría su tercer año en otoño, y había pasado por dos compañeras de cuarto desde el inicio de la universidad. Su primera compañera de cuarto se había mudado y había vivido por su cuenta el primer año, por lo que había pasado todo su primer año sola. En el segundo año su compañera había sido como Delly - inteligente, hermosa, y al instante popular a pesar de que sólo se había transferido de un colegio público. Sin embargo, esta chica había decidido que Katniss no era ni bonita ni lo suficientemente social para andar con ella. Katniss pasar muchas noches en su cuarto, estudiando o viendo la televisión. Su vida en la universidad era de todo menos social.

"Ni siquiera salgo, Peeta," admitió. "Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la universidad estudiando en mi cuarto. No estoy segura de lo que piensas que hago, pero ... nada divertido."

"¿En serio?" - preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido. "Yo hubiera pensado que alguien como tú tendría mucho que hacer los fines de semana. Quiero decir ... _Yo_ te pediría salir".

Ella hizo girar una flecha entre los dedos y se mordió el labio. "No soy nada especial."

"¿Te importa si no estoy de acuerdo?" - preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Katniss sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Me alegro de que pienses así."

Vio como Peeta abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Hizo ese gesto tan adorable cuando pensaba, que era morderse el labio. "Creo que eres mucho más que una cara bonita, aunque. Quiero decir ... Creo que debemos conocernos mejor, si vamos a hacer ... lo que sea que hagamos."

Katniss trató de no reírse. Estaba tratando de ser dulce - si iban a tener un romance secreto, era obvio que quería conocer al menos un poco de ella. Era sólo una cosa más que podría añadir a la lista de rasgos entrañables de Peeta Mellark.

* * *

Finalmente Gale se despertó y Peeta hizo un buen trabajo fingiendo que apenas conocía a Katniss de nuevo. Los chicos terminaron sus aguas y volvieron a su trabajo mientras Katniss pasaba el resto de la mañana viendo a Gale y Peeta cortar el césped. Su zona de tiro con arco era en un pequeño claro arbolado en el borde de la amplia zona de césped delante del Campamento Panem, y se podía ver casi todo el campamento desde allí. En el momento en que regresó a su cabaña esa noche, estaba agotada por la preparación de la jornada.

"Los niños de mi grupo van a ser unos mocosos, lo presiento," se quejó Delly, arrojándose en la litera. Se abanicó dramáticamente con una revista y se rascó miserablemente sus picaduras.

Annie sonrió, agitando sus rizos rubios. "No, no lo serán. Ellos te amarán."

La tensión se podía notar en el campamento, a la mañana siguiente, los campistas llegarían. Katniss estaba menos nerviosa acerca de sus campistas porque estaba muy emocionada de poder finalmente ver a su hermana. Sabía que a Prim le encantaría estar allí, y ya quería darle la bienvenida cuando bajara del autobús al día siguiente. Habían trabajado muy duro durante el resto del día para tener el campamento listo para los niños, pancartas de bienvenida y globos temáticos del Campamento Panem ahora se alineaban en la sala principal. Era un día de junio muy caluroso, y todos estaban cansados de trabajar fuera todo el día. Sus cabañas no tenían aire acondicionado, por lo que el aire estancado se sentía aún más caliente. Madge se puso de pie comenzó a abrir todas las ventanas de la cabaña mientras Johanna entraba en la ducha.

"¿Podría alguien ponerme este pringue de color rosa en la espalda?" - preguntó

señalando sus omóplatos. Madge aceptó la botella, pero frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué tienes la hiedra venenosa en la espalda?"

Johanna sonrió. "Piensa en ello."

Madge hizo una mueca y procedió a aplicar el pringue rosa en la espalda de Johanna, mientras que Delly y Rue compartían una sonrisa. Katniss se rió y empezó a aplicar _Benadryl_ a sus propios picaduras de mosquitos mientras imaginaba diferentes formas en que su compañera de cabaña se frotaba con hiedra venenosa. Se preguntó si Thom era muy "fogoso" mientras se untaba la medicina en las piernas. Esperaba que Prim se acordara de traer su propio repelente de insectos, los mosquitos estaban arrasando el Campamento Panem.

Las chicas descansaron en sus camas por un tiempo, untándose las unas a las otras _Benadryl_ y loción rosa de calamina. Rue le estaba enseñando a Delly como doblar una hoja de papel en forma de abanico, y Madge estaba tratando de conseguir que su radio pillara alguna buena emisora. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Delly corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a los chicos.

"Tenemos visitantes", canturreó, manteniendo la puerta abierta. Katniss estiró el cuello para mirar, con los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de Gale, Thom y Peeta estaban de pie en la puerta de su cabaña. Las chicas no se les permitía entrar a las cabañas de los chicos y viceversa, por lo que se mantuvo en su lugar. Peeta se asomó sobre el hombro de Thom mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él.

"¿Os podemos ayudar en algo?" preguntó Madge cortésmente, caminando hasta pararse detrás Delly.

Gale sonrió. "Hace calor, y es la última noche antes de que los campistas vengan ... pensamos que querríais venir a nadar al lago con nosotros."

Johanna se abrió paso al frente, con una sonrisa en los labios. "Creo que eso es justo lo que me recetó el doctor."

* * *

Katniss se apresuró detrás Rue y Jackie mientras las chicas corrían por el camino de tierra hacia el lago. Después de que los chicos se fueran, todas se habían puesto sus bañadores y cogieron las toallas. Estaban realmente emocionada porque esa noche el aforo era limitado - no habían sido invitadas las cabañas de Glimmer ni las de Cato, por lo que ella esperaba una tarde libre de drama y llena de natación ... y puede que de Peeta.

Sentía como mariposas en su estómago, mientras se adentraban trotando en la oscuridad, los grillos y la luna brillando. No había vuelto al lago desde la noche con Peeta, y estaba deseando volver. En el momento en que ella, Madge, Delly, Annie, Rue, Jackie y Johanna llegaron al muelle, los chicos ya estaban allí esperando. Finnick estaba arreglando una radio en el soporte del salvavidas, Gale y Thom estaban en el agua, y Tresh y otros dos chicos que no conocía estaban de pie en el muelle con Peeta. Toda su atención se desvió mientras las chicas corrían hacia el muelle.

"¡Qué bien que decidísteis uniros a nosotros!" exclamó Finnick, extendiendo los brazos. Su cuerpo de Adonis brillaba incluso en la oscuridad, haciendo que a Katniss le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Katniss vio como Peeta sonreía en la oscuridad, con el pelo rubio brillando bajo la luna. La luna menguante brillaba en un cielo sin nubes, haciendo que el agua brillara y que hubiera una visibilidad bastante buena. Estaba de pie con su bañador y una camiseta, charlando con uno de los otros chicos de su cabaña. Pasó junto a él , dándole una tímida sonrisa que esperaba la hubiera notado. Le escuchó soltar un bufido de incredulidad mientras dejaba caer su toalla en el muelle. No podía estar seguro, pero sentía sus ojos en su espalda mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones cortos para revelar su simple bañador negro de una sola pieza.

Johanna no perdió el tiempo, y se tiró al agua negra. En cuestión de segundos, Thom se le había unido y nadaban juntos. Gale estaba tratando de convencer a Madge para que se metiera con él, pero esta insistía en que el agua estaba demasiado fría. Delly rió y la empujó al lago, sólo para después ser empujada por un chico rubio de la otra cabaña. Tresh rió y tiró a Rue, haciendo que Katniss riera a carcajadas. Era la primera vez que había visto al enorme chico mostrar algún tipo de emoción. Tresh se tiró de cabeza y nadó hacia su compañera de cabaña.

Pronto todo el mundo estaba en el agua disfrutando del alivio del calor. Katniss miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras Peeta se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo, los músculos de su torso se contraían mientras se agachaba. Estaba fornido - no era uno de los chicos más altos, pero lo que le faltaba en estatura lo compensaba con músculo. El cuerpo de Peeta estaba tonificado y fuerte, con hombros anchos y gruesas bandas de músculo alrededor de sus brazos. Ojalá pudiera haber prestado más atención, pero no quería ponerse a babear.

Ese no era su estilo.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta?" gritó Delly. Katniss entró en pánico, mirando a su alrededor mientras le clavaba los dedos en el fondo del lago fangoso. Madge salpicó a Delly, riéndose.

"No estaba mirando," dijo entre dientes en voz baja. Las tres chicas se hundieron en el agua hasta los hombros, mirando como los chicos se turnaban para hacer saltos mortales en el embarcadero. Katniss les dio la espalda para no verse tentada a mirar.

"Si que lo estabas. Katniss también te ha visto", siseó Delly. Se dio cuenta con alivio que Delly se estaba burlando de Madge, no de ella. Madge miró a Gale que permanecía de pie en el muelle, a la espera de que llegara su turno para lanzarse al agua de nuevo.

"No, yo ... simplemente ... no," Madge tartamudeaba, apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que Madge había estado mirando Gale. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Es sencillo. Creo que le gustas," dijo en voz baja.

Madge se ruborizó en la oscuridad. "No me importa, quiero decir ... creo, y ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Katniss se encogió de hombros. "Yo he sido su amiga desde que éramos niños. Él te quiere."

La chica rubia se encogió de hombros. "Yo ... oh, mierda," ella se rió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Delly y Katniss rieron y rodaron los ojos. Sinceramente, pensaba que Madge era perfecta para Gale. Su calma, su actitud constante lo complementaría perfectamente, y en también tenía la paciencia suficiente como para lidiar con sus travesuras.

"Los romances de verano son los mejores", suspiró,Delly haciendo dibujitos en el agua con la punta del dedo. Katniss miraró a través del agua, justo a tiempo para ver a Peeta ayudando a Tresh a catapultar a la pequeña Rue al agua. Ella gritó y cayó al lago con un gran chapoteo.

Gale nadó hacia ellas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Hey, vamos a jugar al waterpolo, necesito un compañero", dijo con firmeza, agarrando la mano de Madge. Delly rió y meneó sus cejas mientras Madge permitía que Gale la arrastrara a la parte más profunda. Tresh se había emparejado con Rue, y Thom con Johanna, y pronto seis de ellos estaban en mitad de un torneo de waterpolo. Peeta estaba sentado en el muelle con algunos otros chicos que contaban los puntos y decidían quienes eran los ganadores.

"Creo que podríamos traer algunas balones de playa" señaló Delly.

"Vi algunos en esa cabaña de almacenaje en el inicio del embarcadero. Voy a por uno",se ofreció Katniss , nadando hacia la escalera. Se incorporó y se escurrió el pelo suelto. El aire húmedo y caliente de la noche se sentía como un manto cálido mientras se arreglaba su pelo que le goteaban encima del hombro. Miró a un lado y se dio cuenta de que Peeta la estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Ella sonrió y se alejó caminando por el muelle. Al principio había una pequeña choza que estaba provista de varias cosas para el lago. Había redes de waterpolo, chalecos salvavidas, balsas y algunas pelotas de playa inflables. Llevaba hurgando en la cabaña de almacenaje en la oscuridad durante unos minutos tratando de encontrar el interruptor de la luz, cuando escuchó a alguien en la puerta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Su piel se erizó al instante al reconocer los tonos suaves y profundos de la voz de Peeta. Se dio la vuelta, contuvo una sonrisa y esperó que no se diera cuenta deque sus pelos estaban de punta. No hacía frío, así que no tenía excusa aparte de su presencia.

"No, creo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien", respondió ella a la ligera, enderezándose para mirarlo. Peeta resopló.

"Te estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Alguien podría pensar que estás haciendo_ otra cosa_", se rió entre dientes. Apenas podía distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad. Se podían oír la leve risa y los gritos de todos los demás en el lago y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. Tal vez ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que se habían ido. O a lo mejor sí. Katniss se mordió el labio y trató de no sonreír.

Peeta se movió hacia ella, el agua goteando por su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia de ella. Todavía se podía apreciar su aroma a limpio pero masculino, haciéndola sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sin darle otra oportunidad para pensar en ello, Peeta se adelantó, agarrándola por la cintura y juntando sus cuerpos mojados. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella de una manera excitante, demandante y al instante su mente perdió la noción de todo lo demás.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! aquí estoy de nuevo, pero esta vez ha pasado menos tiempo desde que subí el capítulo anterior. He subido antes porque me voy de vacaciones, por lo que no esperéis que suba antes d semanas. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Quien no querría ver a Peeta Mellark en bañador bajo la luz de la luna eh? jajjajaj (ok, no XD)  
**

**Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por los favoritos y/o follows, por los reviews, los guest que me dejatn reviews, etc.**

**Nos leemos! Besoooos**

**MarEverdeen**


	14. Hechizo

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a TWILIGHTCAKES, yo tan solo la traduzco. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Capítulo 14: Hechizo  
**

**(Peeta POV)**

* * *

Peeta no estaba seguro de que esperar mientras agarraba a Katniss y la besaba, pero ciertamente no esperaba _esto_.

La pequeña choza donde estaban escondidos de repente parecía diez veces más pequeña mientras Katniss suspiraba en su boca, arqueando su cuerpo mojado contra el suyo. Las gotitas de agua aún se deslizaban de sus cuerpos mojados mientras la besaba, haciendo que se olvidaran de los gritos de los otros monitores en el lago. La persona en la que había estado pensando durante todo el día ahora estaba de pie justo en frente de él, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar un momento con ella.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su torso, tirando de ella aún más cerca mientras profundizaba el beso. Ella gimió ligeramente cuando sus dientes rasparon su labio inferior, y por un momento se preocupó de haberle hecho hecho daño con tanto entusiasmo. En cambio, sus manos fueron alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo aún más cerca. Peeta no podía creer su suerte mientras movía sus labios contra los suyos. Su piel todavía estaba fría por haber estado metido en el agua, y en su interior rezaba por no parecerle un mal besador.

"¡Mierda!" -susurró, tropezando con una pelota de voleibol. Se rió y le dio una patada lanzándola a un lado, aprisionándola contra la pared. Katniss le miró desde su lugar, con los ojos brillando en la penumbra.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó.

"Sí, mierda ... um ... lo siento."

"Puedo quitar esto de aquí," le ofreció, tratando de empujar el resto de las cosas que había en la cabaña hacia un lado. Por desgracia, estaba llena de redes de voleibol, equipos deportivos, balsas, remos, y muchas otras cosas. No era el lugar más ideal para estar juntos, pero que tendrían que aguantarse.

"Está bien, sólo ... sólo sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo", se rió en voz baja.

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Peeta sonrió en la oscuridad y dejó que su boca se encontrara con la de ella. Hacer esto con Katniss era algo fuera de sus fantasías. Las chicas con las que solía salir pensaban que era simpático, hablador y popular y le hacían sentir fuera de su liga. Por supuesto que todavía pensaba que Katniss estaba fuera de su liga, pero al menos se le había hecho alcanzable por ser tan ...simplemente ella. Katniss era diferente, pero en el buen sentido. Besar a una chica nunca había sido tan divertido - o caliente. ¿Qué había en ella que le hacía necesitar siempre más? De repente, apenas podía recordar el nombre de la chica que le había roto el corazón este año. Katniss era lo único que importaba.

Parecían no poder estar lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro.

Se separaron, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Peeta sonrió al verla contra la pared, jadeando y sonriendo como pidiendo más.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" - le preguntó de repente.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. "Sí".

"Cuando te vi levantarte y caminar hasta aquí yo ... realmente ... _realmente_ quería besarte."

Katniss lo miró, su sonrisa desapareciendo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y se congelaron.

"Tal vez yo quería que vinieras y me besaras", respondió ella con esa voz ronca que tanto amaba.

Peeta sintió su polla vibrar en su bañador mojado. Ahora era su turno de ser sorprendido. Katniss se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus labios de nuevo en los suyos. Se quedó congelado con una mezcla de sorpresa y la lujuria como conectados a la boca. Su palma le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Peeta sintió sus labios comenzar a moverse al compás con los de ella.

_Adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo. Era un juego constante de dar y recibir._ Ella mordisqueaba su labio superior, y luego acercaba su lengua a la suya, y él a su vez chupaba su labio inferior y acariciaba suavemente su lengua. Era una danza lenta y suave. Era mágico.

Él gimió al sentir que su bañador mojado empezaba a apretarse. Alejó sus caderas de su pierna y esperó que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su erección – normalmente eso echaba a las chicas un poco para atrás, y lo último que quería en ese momento era que parar. Todavía podía oír a sus amigos en el muelle chapoteando y gritando y él no quería dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para una interrupción.

Sentía como si siempre tuvieran que interrumpirles.

La lengua de Katniss le acarició tímidamente el labio inferior, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Peeta sonrió contra sus dientes, haciendo lo mismo que ella. Katniss tembló, pero estiró más la lengua para tocar suavemente la suya. Sus manos se ascendieron por sus costados, sosteniendo sus mejillas mientras sus lenguas se mezclaban, probando y explorando.  
_  
Dios, sabe tan jodidamente bien_, pensó. Ella gimió suavemente y dejó descansar las manos en sus caderas, sus dedos acariciando sus costados mientras lo atraía hacia sí. Peeta se sintió crecer aún más cuando se dio cuenta que finalmente estaban solos y haciendo lo que había soñado desde hace días. Poco a poco, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello, por encima de su clavícula, y tentativamente dejó caer una mano en uno de sus pechos.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era suave y cálida y encajaba perfectamente en la palma de su mano, ¿pero estaba esto bien? Se dio cuenta de su pie estaba envuelto en una red de voleibol, haciéndole tambalearse y caer hacia delante. Ella se rió y se abrazó a sí misma mientras él se tambaleaba un poco antes de recuperarse. Rodó los ojos para sí mismo, y rezó porque a Katniss no se le hubiera calmado la excitación por culpa de su torpeza.

"Um ... lo siento," tartamudeó, retirando su mano. "Dios, soy un idiota", murmuró.

Katniss resopló y tomó su mano, poniéndola de nuevo donde estaba. "Peeta, no me quejo. Tú puedes ... puedes tocarme."

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella en la oscuridad, en busca de encontrar el color gris acerado que tanto amaba. Katniss resopló para sí misma mientras miraba hacia abajo su mano sobre su pecho.

"¿Estás ... estás segura? Yo no quiero hacerte um ... estar incómoda," tartamudeó, sin apartar su mano de allí. Katniss lo miró de nuevo, rió para luego atraerlo más hacia sí.

"No lo estoy. Me haces querer hacer cosas que normalmente no querría", susurró. "Y no sé por qué."

Peeta sonrió en la oscuridad mientras dejaba caer su boca contra la de ella una vez más. Gruñó cuando ella volvió a juntar sus cuerpos, arqueándose contra su mano. Si alguien le hubiera dicho el primer día que llegó aquí que iba a hacer esta clase de cosas con Katniss Everdeen, se habría reído en su cara. Ahora, sólo unos días más tarde ella gemía mientras lo besaba y encima lo estaba disfrutando. Peeta sintió como si estuviera en el séptimo cielo cuando su mano acarició su pecho. Era redondo y suave y se adaptaba perfectamente a su palma. El roce de su mano hizo que el tirante de su bañador resbalara y cayera por su brazo. Detuvo sus besos, sin saber qué hacer. Él quería más, pero no quería asustarla. En un alarde de valentía, tiró hacia abajo un poco más. Verla con el modesto bañador de una sola pieza negro en lugar de algún bikini fosforito como las otras chicas se habían puesto, había causado algo en él. Katniss era discreta y cerrada. El hecho de que ella confiara en él y le permitiera tocarla tan íntimamente le encendía hasta extremos insospechados. Le estaba dando una oportunidad y lo sabía, pero si no la tomaba sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Katniss se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando su mano rozó su pecho desnudo. Sintió su pezón endurecerse contra sus dedos fríos, y Peeta ya no podía parar. Katniss hizo un pequeño ruido con la boca cuando la tocó de nuevo. Sus dedos jugaban con su rosada cima mientras le besaba las mejilla y el cuello. Katniss gimió y se apoyó contra la pared de la cabaña, su respiración era entrecortada.

_Joder, esto malditamente excitante_, pensó. Tiró suavemente del pezón y lo acarició con el pulgar antes de abarcarlo con toda su mano.

"Peeta", susurró en voz baja, jadeando ligeramente. _Esa voz ronca otra vez_, pensó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó, mirando lentamente hacia ella. Ella se ruborizó en la oscuridad y miró hacia otro lado.

"Nada."

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Habían estado muy bien hasta ahora, pero lo último que quería ahora era que los descubrieran . "Por mucho que no quiera, probablemente deberíamos volver antes alguien se de cuenta que nos hemos ido."

La cara de Katniss mostró decepción. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. "Ehm um ... probablemente tengas razón. Tenemos que regresar."

Se quedaron ahí, evitando el contacto visual mientras Katniss se acomodaba nuevamente su bañador. Se mordió el labio y lo miró inquisitivamente mientras se peinaba con las manos el pelo húmedo por encima del hombro.

"Tú primero, que has sido la que más tiempo ha estado fuera. Yo voy a esperar un minuto y luego vuelvo, ¿Vale..?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se detuvo en la puerta. "Peeta, yo ... me ha gustado", dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta.

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. "¿En ... en serio?"

Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Um ... bueno no se lo digas a nadie", añadió rápidamente.

Peeta dio unos pasos hacia adelante, alargando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Te lo prometo. Es nuestro secreto Katniss, te lo dije." Entonces la besó dulcemente y luego se apartó poco a poco. "Te lo prometo".

* * *

Pudieron colarse de nuevo en el grupo del lago sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando Peeta saltó de nuevo al agua, todo el mundo se había olvidado de que estaba aún desaparecido, para su alivio. Con una sonrisa satisfecha había vuelto a arbitrar los partidos de waterpolo y había charlado animadamente con sus compañeros de cabaña. Con el tiempo las cosas se calmaron y pudo observar a Katniss por el rabillo del ojo mientras se sentaba en el embarcadero, con las piernas en el agua y hablaba con Madge. Cuando la pequeña fiesta en el lago hubo terminado, le resultó difícil no mirar como Katniss salía del agua y volvía al muelle. Lanzó una sonrisita en su dirección antes de volver a girarse hacia Madge y Annie.

Peeta caminó de vuelta a la cabaña con un pensamiento en su mente: Katniss. Los campistas llegaban mañana y no podía dejar de preocuparse porque no iba a poder verla en cuanto empezara el trabajo de verdad. Sabía que era egoísta quererla toda para él, ella tenía que centrarse en el trabajo y asegurarse de que su hermana lo pasaba bien. Entendía eso. Pero había tenido una muestra de lo que era estar con ella y eso era algo que él no tardaría en olvidar.

En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada esa noche sabía que dormirse sería imposible. Todavía podía sentir su suave pecho bajo su palma, su gusto en la lengua, y la imagen de ella sin aliento en su mente. Estaba lejos de poder dormirse, y cierta parte de su cuerpo requería atención. Con un gemido, se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo si quería conseguir algo de paz.

Esperó unos minutos más a que todos los demás estuvieran dormidos antes de coger sus cosas y se dirigía a la ducha. La duchas de los chicos era una gran sala con baldosas en la esquina trasera de la cabina. Tenían una ducha al aire libre que era sólo una pequeña choza con un chorro de agua, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era una opción tan tarde en la noche. Peeta se dirigió a la esquina de la ducha y dejó el jabón y el champú. Abrió el agua caliente, e hizo nota mental de probar la otra ducha mañana, en la que seguramente tendría más privacidad. No estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Katniss y lo que habían hecho esa tarde. Cuando el vapor había llenado la habitación blanca por lo menos darle un poco de privacidad, dejó caer su toalla y se dirigió bajo el agua caliente.

Los chorros calientes inmediatamente ayudaron a calmar su cuerpo tenso. Tomando el jabón, enjabonó su polla en toda su longitud y se tomó su tiempo enjuagándose bajo los chorros calientes de agua. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los grises de Katniss que le devolvía la mirada.

_Bueno hoolaa Katniss_, pensó para sí mismo, dejando que su mano derecha viajara arriba y abajo. Mantuvo la mitad de su mente concentrada en escuchar los sonidos de un posible intruso, y dejó que la otra parte de su mente se centrara únicamente en la chica de pelo chocolate de su fantasía. Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando envolvió su mano alrededor de su miembro y encontró un ritmo. No había tenido muchas oportunidades para un poco de "tiempo a solas", como él lo llamaba, desde su llegada al Campamento Panem. Y vivir en una pequeña cabaña con un montón de chicos que duermen a cinco metros de distancia no lo hace nada fácil. Darse placer a sí mismo no era algo que hiciera todos los días, como algunos de los otros chicos no tan discretos de su cabaña, pero esta vez tenía motivos más que suficientes para hacerlo.

Con los ojos cerrados, añadió un poco de gel de baño como lubricante y reanudó sus pensamientos en Katniss. Su mano moviéndose arriba y abajo se sentía mucho mejor que nunca gracias a su nueva inspiración. En su mente, ella tenía el pelo suelto sobre los hombros desnudos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus pechos se elevaban contra la tela oscura de una simple camiseta. Podía imaginarse la forma en que se verían si hubiese algo de piel asomando por los bordes ..._ Oh, sí. El borde de sus pechos_, pensó. Se imaginó la forma en que su piel suave que se sentía contra su mano. La forma en que ella gemía cuando él la tocaba y como arqueaba su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se besaban. Se imaginó cómo sería ser como para tocarla los otros lugares - ¿sería tan suave allí también? De tan solo imaginarlo se sentía al borde del orgasmo ...

De repente, la Katniss de su mente estaba debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre en éxtasis. Casi podía sentir sus uñas clavadas en su espalda mientras él embestía dentro de su calidez ...

Con un gruñido silencioso, se mordió los labios y se corrió con fuerza contra la pared de azulejos. Jadeó y notó el sabor de la sangre mientras se esforzaba por guardar silencio. Con otro par de respiraciones entrecortadas, dejó caer la mano y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. El agua caliente seguía cayendo por su espalda, calmando sus músculos agarrotados.

Katniss Everdeen lo tenía completamente hechizado - eso estaba claro. ¿Pero cuál sería su siguiente paso?

* * *

**Hola a todos! volví, pero para volver a irme otra vez jajajaj porque me voy de vacaciones otra semanita, así que quería subir antes de irme. Aquí os muestro el lado más pervertido de Peeta, el cual va a aparecer muchísimo durante el resto del fic,porque todavía nos queda muuuuuuuucho por recorrer, nada más de pensarlo me dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero aguantaré por vosotros XD vuelvo a repetir, sé lo que jode que dejen un fic a medias  
así que no, no lo dejaré hasta que lo termine por mucho que me cueste!  
**

**En cuanto a Tal Como Eres, para los que pregunten, tengo malas noticias: la autora, por problemas de salud, sigue sin subir. Y yo no puedo continuar la historia, porque ya solo hay 5 capítulos de diferencia; pero don't worry, be happy! si a la vuelta de mis vacaciones no ha subido otro, prometo que no me importará y actualizaré el fic. Eso sí, cuando la pille no podré hacer nada. Ya me avisó ella por PM de que tardaría en subir, pero que no dejaría la historia.  
**

**As always, muchas gracias por añadirme a favoritos, follows, por dejarme reviews,etc. De verdad que me animáis mucho!**

**Nos leemos, como mucho, en 3 semanas.**

**Besooooooooooos**

**MarEverdeen**

**P.D. últimamente no estoy poniendo adelantos, pero es porque siempre voy conlas prisas y, o se me olvida o no tengo tiempo de ponerlo. Así que lo siento. Y también perdonadme por los fallos que pueda haber, porque no he podido (o, mejor dicho, no hetenido muchas ganas) revisar el capítulo.  
**


End file.
